TUAOA: Across The Ages Everlasting love
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: Long after the age of Shinobi, Naruto live on as an all powerful Ninetales. Now, his lover Hinata has been brought back, and he must help her to bring peace to this world. This is a Naruto/Pokemon crossover. With Naru/Hina as main pairing.
1. Starting all Over Again

**Across the Ages: Everlasting Love**

Chapter One

_Starting All Over Again_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokémon or any of the characters there in. IF I did, I would be rich and things would be different.

**Naruto's POV**

I have lived for many centuries… I have seen my beloved Hinata, my wife and mate, taken from me by Madara Uchiha… It's not like the bastard lived much longer after that, though… hehe…

However, with my beloved Hinata, the woman who brought true happiness to my life, dead and gone, my grief has changed me into the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. And now that all the people I held dear in my life are dead, I know how Sasuke-teme would have turned out… Unlimited power, but no friends or family to share it with… It's really depressing…

After a few decades, the world began changing. Kami herself became something new… Arceus… I believe this change is worthy of being considered evolution…

The people of the world, because of their type of thinking, did not evolve. They gained new technologies, but they, themselves, have not changed…

The creatures of this world, however, are quite fascinating to watch. They changed over the years, gaining new abilities and physical traits that make me wonder if they've had this power all along, or if it was gained how _I_ gained new strength… through sheer need and willpower…

These new creatures… Arceus calls them 'Pokémon'… They are truly wondrous beings… And so, I have mixed my demonic chakra with the foxes of the world, helping them evolve into Vulpix and Ninetales. I am told by Arceus that, by all means, I am something of a legendary, all-powerful Ninetales… But why should I care? That won't bring back my friends… and it won't bring back my beloved Hinata…

I watch from afar, as humans and Pokémon begin to work together, as partners. However, for whatever reason, some humans seem to have an 'Uchiha' complex, thinking that they are 'better' than Pokémon… If they thought about it, they'd come to the conclusion I came up with before I evolved into the new Kyuubi… There is no such thing as being 'better' than someone or something else.

Some of the humans have spread this evil thinking, creating groups like Team Rocket… They will be fun to torment… Dang, I really _am_ starting to sound like the old fox…

But, that was over the last several thousand years… Today, Arceus is coming to see me. She told me something about 'having suffered for too long'… Could she really bring my beloved back to me…?

**Deep Underground, in Naruto's Home…**

Naruto was rushing around his den, trying to make it somewhat clean. Arceus was coming today, to bring him some sort of good news. He got the den together as best as he could when a rift started to form by the living room wall. As it opened, a beautiful woman stepped out wearing a white kimono that reached her knees, with a half circle obi; one on top, one on the bottom. She had white hair that reached her ankles, and a jeweled tiara on her head. Naruto looked at her and bowed in respect.

"Arceus-sama, it's an honor to have you in my home. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Naruto-sama, how long has it been Eons maybe?"

"Just three millenniums, actually. I have seen this world evolve and change. The animals have changed into Pokémon, but the humans are still the same: arrogant, selfish and above all self-centered. Then again, the humans who train and raise Pokémon to be friends and allies make me happy, even when it's one of the many Vulpix that hang around. Now, you said you wanted to talk about my 'happiness'?"

"Yes, I did Naruto-san. The Pokégods and I have come to the conclusion that you have been without your mate for far too long. Hinata Hyuuga will be reincarnated this winter, on the 27th day of December, in the hospital closest to Pallet Town."

"That quick, huh? Looks like my wait won't be for naught, I can't wait to see her."

"Naruto-san, you have patience, which is a good thing to have. Once you go there, you will watch over her, protect her and keep her safe, all while staying silent from the others there. Eventually, you will become her guide in the world of Pokémon. You will give her your loyalty, and in return, ask that she consider becoming your mate. It would then only be a matter of time before the two of you got back together."

"I understand Arceus-sama."

With that, Arceus left the den. Leaving Naruto deep in thought...

**Outside of a Hospital Near Pallet Town, on December Twenty-seventh...**

Naruto walked through the blinding snow in his Hanyou form (He's dressed as he was when he attacked Pein in Sage Mode, and his tails are hidden under the cloak), headed to a window where he could watch the birth of his reincarnated wife. He didn't mind the cold, seeing as he was heated by the great power inside of him, along with the happiness that came with knowing he wouldn't be alone much longer.

He went over to the window, and watched as Izumi Hyuuga once again gave birth to sweet, shy Hinata. He scowled, however, at the fact that Hiashi was not in the room to see his daughter's birth.

"_I guess Izumi-sama is just a trophy wife to the bastard..."_ Naruto thought to himself angrily.

After Hinata was out, and the umbilical cord was cut, Naruto decided that he should give his potential mate a gift for her birthday. Taking a tiny bit of chakra from Hinata, and a large amount of his own, Naruto held his arms to his chest, in a way that it looked as if he were cradling an infant.

Through his power, a newborn Vulpix appeared in his cradled arms. "I'll take you to Mama now, baby Suki," Naruto whispered gently. Engulfed in blue foxfire, Naruto and the newborn Vulpix vanished...

**Inside Izumi Hyuuga's Hospital Room...**

Izumi cooed baby Hinata, tickling her belly gently. "Oh, my precious little Hinata... You're so lovable, I just wanna cuddle with you!" the new mother whispered happily.

Then Hinata finally opened her eyes for the first time, and Izumi became scared. "Oh, no, Hinata! Your eyes... You're blind! I'm so sorry you came into the world this way; it's not right!" Izumi whimpered sadly.

"She's not blind, you know."

Startled, Izumi turned to the voice, having not known anybody else was in the room. She saw a man with blonde hair, and what appeared to be nine golden tails coming out from under his cloak, and two vulpine ears on top of his head. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Izumi asked, frightened for Hinata's safety.

The man smiled. "Relax, Izumi-sama. I mean you and little Hinata-chan no harm," he said.

Izumi gave him a confused look. "Sama? Chan? What do those words mean?" she asked.

The man mentally hit himself in the head. "Sorry, I'm several millenniums older than I look. Back when I was young, the suffix '-sama' was used to show great respect, and '-chan' is used for young girls, or between lovers. I, myself, was called 'Naruto-kun', by the woman who loved me," he explained, then added, "By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm here to give you some good news, and to give your baby girl a gift."

Izumi sighed in relief, though she hardly believed half of the stuff that was happening was real. "Are you sure Hinata's not blind?"

Naruto nodded. "Positive. She has a bloodline trait that allows her to see better than anybody, and someday, she'll figure out how to use it. As for the gift I'm going to give her, she's getting a bit antsy, and wants some attention," he said, then gently lowered the newborn Vulpix so that she was near Hinata.

Izumi looked at the newborn Pokémon curiously. "Why does she only have one tail? Vulpix are supposed to have six of them."

Naruto smiled. "Suki is a newborn. When a Vulpix is first born, it has only one tail, and it's as white as snow. Only after bonding with its mother, does the tail split into six, and become curled," he explained happily.

Izumi looked shocked. "You took this Vulpix before she could bond with her mother?!" she asked, angry with Naruto.

"On the contrary, I brought this little one to her mother," Naruto said, then explained, "I used a small amount of the abundant life force inside of Hinata-chan, and a large amount from me, and I used it to create little Suki. While she's technically Hinata's daughter, I'm hoping she will be able to keep Hinata company whenever she'd normally be alone, like a twin sister."

Izumi looked surprised. "Is that how all Pokémon are born?" she asked curiously. Naruto shook his head, and answered, "Nope. I'll explain how, but you mustn't reveal this information to anybody."

And so, Naruto whispered into Izumi's ear for a moment, and Izumi smiled. "That's a beautiful way to be born. It's almost poetic! But why did you feel you could tell me, and how did you know yourself?" she asked.

Naruto grinned, then was engulfed in blue flames, and reappeared in his Pokémon form. "It's because I, myself, am the oldest of Ninetales, as well as one of the oldest Pokémon to walk the earth!" he said happily.

Izumi looked him over. His eyes seemed to peer into her very soul, and seemed to smile at what they saw. His golden fur had electric blue streaks going through it. Also, his tails were at least twice as long as a normal Ninetales', and looked strong enough to lift a Graveler with ease. The tails occasionally gave off puffs of foxfire, and waved around, as if they were filled with the happiness of their owner.

Suki gave a tiny yip, and Naruto smiled. "Yes, Daddy's handsome, but don't you think Mommy looks nice too?" he asked. Suki responded by curling up against Hinata, and the fur on her tail began to gain a reddish tint. Noticing this, Naruto commented, "See how quickly, Suki's tail is maturing? Her bond with Hinata is already strong. I guess I should explain how I know so much about Hinata-chan when she's only just been born."

Izumi nodded, grateful that Hiashi hadn't come in yet. Naruto told the tale of his past, of how he found love with Hinata long ago, how she died, and how Arceus decided that Hinata should be reborn, so he could have a second chance to be with her, along with a plan he had come up with, to bring true peace between humans and Pokémon with Hinata's help.

Izumi sighed. "You've waited so long to be with her again, and you seem like such a nice man. I honestly don't know how Hinata will feel about this, but if you wind up getting that close to her again, the two of you have my blessing."

Naruto nodded. "I am truly grateful. Until I become Hinata's first Pokémon, I will watch over her from the shadows. And just so you know of the power I will use to protect her, I will cross paths with you, Hinata, and Hiashi-baka on your way home from here, and battle your arrogant jerk of a husband. His past self was a horrible father to Hinata, and I want to let loose a little steam I didn't get out of my system back during his first life," he said, then grinned a foxy grin, began to disappear into flames, and said, "Your daughter is safe under my watch, Izumi-sama..."

And with that, he was gone...

**A Few Days Later, Halfway Back to Pallet Town...**

"Izumi, just leave it on the side of the road. That Vulpix is a weakling, and will only hinder Hinata's progress as a trainer," Hiashi said, scowling at the small creature next to Hinata in the carriage.

"For the hundredth time, NO! You really are a monster that way, Hiashi. Suki is still a newborn, and would die if we left her to fend for herself this early in her life! Besides, little Hinata has already made such a strong bond with her," Izumi argued, glaring at him while wishing she hadn't been forced to become his trophy wife. Unfortunately, her parents needed the money he gave in return, and she couldn't bear to do nothing to keep them living comfortably in their old age. She remembered the wonderful times she spent with her mother and father. Despite their family being poor, they had been happy. She gained comfort in the knowledge that she hadn't married this... monster... for nothing.

She could already tell, though, that, while he wanted to raise an heir to gain his prowess in the area of Pokémon training, he would be a horrible father to Hinata. She hoped that, instead of waiting for Hinata to gain trainer status, that Naruto would come out of the bushes now, and take Hinata with him. Izumi knew for a fact that, despite the love she would happily give to her, Hinata would be better off with one loving parent, rather than a loving parent who is married to a horrible parent.

"_Maybe if I think of a way that we can meet in secret often enough to parent over Hinata together, he will consider taking her..."_

While she was thinking this, the clouds that were letting down light snow suddenly parted, revealing the sun. Hiashi immediately recognized this as a Pokémon's doing, and tried to figure out where the creature was.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, I challenge you to battle," a voice stated, as an odd looking Ninetales walked out from behind a large boulder.

"Where are you, trainer? Come out and show yourself!" Hiashi shouted, looking around. Izumi took this time of Hiashi's distraction to mouth the words 'Be careful' to Naruto.

Naruto looked Hiashi in the eye, and said, "There's no trainer, Hyuuga. Just me."

Hiashi looked in disbelief at the Ninetales before him. "You can speak, beast?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him with disgust. "I prefer to be called Naruto. As for being able to speak, I am a very old Ninetales. I've had time to learn a lot, having lived over three thousand years," he said, then growled, "Let's get started already."

Hiashi growled in his throat. "Yes,let's," he said as he tossed a pokéball, and a Graveler came out.

Izumi suddenly heard Naruto's voice in her head. _"Hide in the bushes to your left. The real me will be waiting there for you,"_ he said. Izumi turned to Hiashi, and said, "I'm gonna take cover with the little ones. I know how powerful your Graveler is."

Hiashi simply grunted, letting her know he'd heard her...

**In the Bushes, Where Naruto was...**

"Hey, Izumi, Hinata, Suki-chan! How are you?" Naruto said happily.

"We're fine, but I'm curious. How are there two of you?" Izumi asked.

Naruto grinned. "Remember, I come from a time when ninjas were a normal thing. Making Copies of ourselves with our chakra was just one of many things we could do," he explained.

Izumi sighed, then looked at the fox demon sadly. "Please, can you take little Hinata and Suki with you? I love them to bits, but Hiashi would hardly care for them, and I'm afraid of what that could mean if something were to happen to me someday," she said, holding both babies out to Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and replied, "I understand what you're saying, Izumi-sama, but you are one of the most precious people to Hinata. Both in the past, and now. I can't take that bond from her."

Naruto then grinned. "But I _can_ be there for her as a friend in her age group. Also, it shouldn't be too hard, with my powers, to hide in your house and keep an eye on Hiashi-teme," he suggested, letting out a small chuckle, then added, "Don't worry. I won't let Hiashi do anything to Hinata, Suki, you, or any other children you might wind up having while I'm watching. However, due to having responsibilities besides Hinata's safety, I can't be there all the time, so keep your guard up, just in case."

Izumi looked at Naruto curiously. "What responsibilities do you have, anyway? I'm curious," she asked. Naruto sighed, and answered, "Due to Team Rocket's usual activities, many Vulpix are orphaned. As their leader, it's my duty to look after them. I really hope Hinata will be willing to be my wife someday. They need a mother's touch to mature beyond childhood..."

Izumi smiled at Naruto. "If Hinata grows up to be anything like me, I'm sure she'll be happy to be their mother. Being a mother has always been one of my greatest dreams, after all," she said, looking happily at Hinata, who looked up to her mother, wide-eyed and obviously happy. The tiny bundle of joy pulled Suki close to her, and snuggled against Izumi. Suki let out an affectionate yip, and snuggled closer to Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "They seem happy," he commented. He then turned around, and said, "I need to leave now. My Shadow Clone is probably close to defeating Hiashi at this point."

And with that, he left...

**With Hiashi, Graveler, and Naruto's Shadow Clone, a few Minutes Ago...**

Graveler was scared, and for good reason. He knew very well who this mysterious talking Ninetales was. He had never witnessed his power, but he had heard enough to know that it was fearsome...

"What are you doing, Graveler?! I said, use Rock Blast!" Hiashi roared, bashing his cane against the poor boulder-like Pokémon's head. Graveler frowned. It knew what would happen if he attacked Naruto. He would be severely defeated, and Hiashi would punish him.

Naruto looked at Hiashi in disgust. "Isn't it against the Trainers' Code to make a Pokémon battle against its will? This Graveler knows of my power, and obviously respects it, as you also should," Naruto said to Hiashi, then turned to Graveler, and said to him, "Relax, my friend. I will make this battle as painless as possible. Just give it your all, and even if Hiashi punishes you, you will have earned my respect by doing this."

Hiashi scoffed. "What nonsense are you filling my creature's head with? Winning is all that matters in a battle!" Hiashi said angrily, then turned to Graveler, and shouted, "What are you waiting for?! USE ROCK BLAST!!!"

Graveler sighed, but noticed Naruto nodding to him, as if saying, _"Go ahead. It will be all right."_

The boulder Pokémon grinned, and began firing rocks from his mouth, all aimed at Naruto. Naruto grinned, and exclaimed, "Withdraw!"

Naruto's tails formed an orb around his body, and hardened, lessening the impact. "You'll have to do better than that, Hiashi!" Naruto taunted.

Hiashi growled in his throat. "Graveler! Fissure!" he exclaimed. The boulder Pokémon stomped his foot, and a crack appeared on the ground, heading for Naruto. Naruto fell into the crack, causing Hiashi to smirk. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the fissure, and Naruto called out, "Solarbeam!"

A blast of energy from the sun came down from the sky, and knocked Graveler out. Naruto casually walked up the side of the fissure, having gripped it with the chakra in his feet, and simply walked back into a waiting position.

"DAMN YOU, YOU INFERNAL BEAST!!!!" Hiashi yelled.

"You are foolish. You cannot win against me. You have no heart when it comes to training your Pokémon. However, if you repent your ways, I will spare you the humiliation of being beaten by a wild Pokémon." Naruto said.

Hiashi just growled and pulled out another pokeball.

"Raichu, come out and serve me!!"

The Mouse Pokémon looked at his master, and then looked at Naruto. Naruto subtlety winked at the Mouse and Raichu nodded.

"Raichu, Thunder attack!!!" Hiashi commanded.

Raichu unleashed the powerful attack at Naruto, but Naruto just stood there. Hiashi growled.

"Raichu, Thunder again!!"

Raichu fired another giant bolt at Naruto, but he just stood there. Raichu scratched its head as to what Naruto was doing.

"I've hit you twice with Raichu's Thunder, why have you not fallen?" Hiashi yelled.

"Simple, my tails are acting as lightning rods, I absorb the electricity into my body and will re-direct it anywhere I choose and I choose your Raichu!!" Naruto roared as the stored power traveled through his tails and fired it at Raichu. The bolts of lightning flew at Raichu hitting at all the different pressure points. Raichu gasped and collapsed.

"Check and mate, Hiashi-baka."

Hiashi growled and recalled Raichu.

"You have been defeated Hiashi. Now I suggest you leave." Naruto yelled.

Hiashi said nothing to the boy; he turned around a motioned for his family to join him.

"We are going home. Hinata needs a nap and you have to make dinner woman. Come, we leave now." Hiashi ordered.

Izumi shifted Hinata in her arms as Hinata was holding her Vulpix. Hinata looked back at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto waited a few minutes and started to follow. He masked his energy and walked down the same path, he smiled as he thought.

'One day, you and I will be together again, my Hina-hime. Until that day comes, I will be your silent guardian. I will watch over you, protect you, and be there for you. I will be there for you and not lose you like I did all those years ago, I swear this, you and I will be as one.'

Hello again, all my fans and friends. Now, you may be wondering why I started a new fic. Well, this is the result of a massive brainstorm between me and Chewie Cookies. He gives me the ideas and I write. Since he is a Naruto/Hinata fan, even more than myself and know a lot about Pokémon, this seemed to flow. I do give him the credit for coming up with the idea. He and I will continue to work on our separate fics and come together on this after certain points. I hope everyone enjoys this, and you will soon see the newest chapter of 'The Dragon and the Fox.'

Take care and well wishes: Forever Lance Kumazuki: Ryukage, *Dragon Shadow* that lives in Konaha: Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Izumi's Freedom

Across the Ages: Everlasting Love

Author's Note: We (Lance Kumazuki and Chewie Cookies) do not own Pokémon, Naruto, or any of their characters. Suki belongs to Chewie Cookies, and Lance Kumazuki belongs to Lance Kumazuki.

2ndAuthor's Note: We (Lance Kumazuki and Chewie Cookies) got a lot of good reviews last chapter. We were surprised that this story became so popular so quickly. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

3rdAuthor's Note: We didn't use it in the last chapter, but _underlined and italicized text_ is Pokémon speech, meaning speech in the Pokémon language. Please take note of this

Chapter Two

_The Battle for Izumi's Freedom_

Naruto sat in front of a bowl of ramen in his human form, as he watched the Hyuuga's home from a distance. As he'd predicted, Hiashi was a horrible father, but he'd never imagined how horrible a Pokémon trainer he could be as well.

Hiashi actually believed that if a trainer punished their Pokémon enough for losing battles; it would eventually start winning, simply to avoid being punished! "Ridiculous human," Naruto spat upon remembering Hiashi trying to convince Hinata to punish Suki for losing against his Graveler. Sweet, gentle Hinata refused to punish Suki for this, arguing, "Suki did her best! I can't ask more than that from her... I won't punish her!"

Naruto smiled at that memory. He could tell Hinata loved Suki dearly, and viewed her as her daughter. He often found Hinata bottle-feeding her, brushing her fur, or just plain playing with her. Suki even called her Mama, and, even though it was in Pokémon speech, Hinata seemed to understand perfectly.

"_She's already a wonderful mother..."_ he thought to himself happily. Then, one of the many orphaned Vulpix he looks after came by with a note in his mouth.

"Hey, little guy! What did you bring me?" Naruto asked affectionately, taking the note from the Vulpix's mouth and looking it over, as the tiny fox Pokémon nuzzled against his side.

Naruto grinned. "So, Oak finally noticed my hideaway on the outskirts of his ranch? Well, it's about time! Good thing I'm part Pokémon, otherwise we'd have to move out!" he chuckled to himself, making a mental note to talk to the old professor about this later. He then turned to the little Vulpix at his side, and picked him up. "It's about time I put you and all your brothers and sisters to bed for a while!" he said, then disappeared in a burst of Foxfire, headed to his home, where all the other Vulpix were getting tired out from playing all day...

**Meanwhile, with Hinata and Suki...**

Hinata was sitting down, brushing Suki's soft fur after having given her a bath. She was just about to take her into the living room to play, when her mother came in, looking scared. "Mama? What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Izumi held back her tears, and answered, "Mama and Papa are going to be doing some things that you shouldn't see, little Hinata... Take Suki, and go over to Professor Oak's for a while..."

Hinata got scared. She knew her father treated her mama badly a lot, and sometimes hurt her, but she told Hinata not to worry about it.

Hinata shook her head furiously. "NO! I'm not going to let him hurt you, Mama!" she cried out defiantly. Izumi looked at Hinata sadly. "I'm sorry, Hinata... I have no choice. And if you interfere, you'll just get punished," she said, lowering her head, then continued, "I'm more than your father's wife, little Hina... I'm also his slave..."

Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing this. "But Mama, I thought slavery was illegal? So how can you be his slave?" she asked. Izumi sighed, and explained, "My mother and father were very poor, and the three of us didn't live very well. Despite this, we were happy, but my parents were becoming sick, and I needed the money to get them treated. Hiashi was looking for someone to become his wife and give him an heir, so I decided I would, as long as he paid for my parents' hospital bills. He decided that, 'to even out the deal', I would have to give him something more. He asked that I sell myself to him and become his slave... I agreed, knowing that there was no other way. And so, I must stay with him, so that my parents will keep living, and so that I can make sure you have at least one loving parent, Hinata..."

Hinata was in tears upon hearing her mother's story. She rushed over, along with Suki, and hugged Izumi tightly. "I'll find a way to free you, Mama... I promise!" she exclaimed, letting her tears run freely. Suki whined, nuzzling against Izumi's leg. Izumi smiled at the two of them, and replied, "I believe you will someday, Hinata... Now go to Professor Oak's place with Suki, and be strong for Mama."

Hinata nodded, and attempted to dry her tears as she headed out with Suki, praying for her mother's safety...

**Later, at Oak's Pokémon Ranch...**

Gary Oak wasn't very fond of girls. At his age, he still thought of all of them as 'icky'. However, when he saw the look on Hinata's face after his grandfather invited her in, he knew he had to do something to help her feel better.

"Hey, Grandpa? Can I borrow one of your Pokémon? I know Hinata loves playing with them, and I was hoping that could help her feel better," he called out. Professor Samuel Oak sighed, and answered, "Instead of that, why don't the three of you help me with a small errand? Somebody put up a small house at the edge of the ranch, and I need to ask them what they're up to."

Gary nodded, and headed to where Hinata and Suki had gone. "Hinata? Suki? Wanna help me and Gramps with an errand?" he asked. Hinata was about to say no, but, suddenly, she felt an emotional pull, as if somebody was calling out to her. "Okay, we'll go," Hinata said. As she passed Gary with Suki in her arms, he noticed the tear stains on her face, and said, "Maybe you should wash your face a bit before we head out. We've got a little time."

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be fine, Gary," she said softly. Suki nuzzled into Hinata's chest, and asked, "_Do you feel that pull, Mama?"_

Hinata nodded. "You feel it too, Suki? It almost feels like somebody is calling out to us..." she whispered in response. Suki thought to herself, _"Papa, we're coming..."_

And so, the two of them, along with Gary and Professor Oak, headed outside to investigate the cabin at the edge of the ranch...

**A Few Minutes Later, Outside of Naruto's Cabin...**

Hinata, Suki, Gary, and Professor Oak had finally arrived at the cabin. When they got to the door, they saw a note.

_Feel free to come in. Just make sure you're quiet. The little ones might still be sleeping when you get here._

_Sincerely, Naruto, the first Ninetales_

This piqued Professor Oak's curiosity. "The first Ninetales? This Naruto must be pretty old if he really is the first!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, Suki jumped out of Hinata's arms, shouting, "_Papa! Mama, Papa needs you! He's hurting!"_

Not entirely understanding what Suki meant, Hinata hesitated slightly before entering the cabin. Following Suki, Hinata found that the cabin actually had several trees growing in it, and, at the base of these trees, there were sleeping Vulpix. Hinata was careful to be quiet as she, Professor Oak, and Gary followed Suki to a room.

Inside of the room, there were very few furnishings. There was a desk, two dressers, and a bed, upon which there was a small boy. What was surprising, though, was that this boy had nine golden vulpine tails and a pair of vulpine ears on top of his head, instead of human ears on the sides!

Suki quickly jumped on the bed. "_Mama! Please help Papa wake up! His nightmare is hurting him!"_ Suki cried out. Hinata felt the pull she felt earlier become stronger, and quickly leaped onto the bed, pulling the boy close to her, almost as if she'd done it hundreds of times before.

"Shhhh... It's okay... It's just a nightmare. Please wake up!" Hinata whispered softly, gently resting the boy's head in her lap. Slowly, a pair of beautiful blue eyes opened, and looked up at her.

"Hinata-chan? Was it all just a nightmare? I dreamed that Madara-teme killed you, and I lived for three thousand years... There were creatures called 'Pokémon', and I became the first Ninetales, after I turned into the new Kyuubi no Kitsune... And then, Kami-sama evolved into a Pokémon called Arceus, and she brought you back as a baby... I watched you growing up again, and saw how Hiashi-baka was a bad father all over again... And then..." the boy said, trailing off. Hinata was startled by what she had heard. "Is... is all that true?" she asked nervously. The boy yawned sleepily, and answered, "Yeah... It was one heck of a nightmare, but there was one really good part. When you were reborn, I took a little bit of your chakra, and a lot of mine, and made a baby fox pokémon, that I named Suki-chan. You always said, if our first baby turned out to be a girl, you'd want to name her Suki... She was adorable..."

Just then, Suki decided to chime in. _"YAY!__ Papa thinks I'm adorable! That makes me really happy!"_ she exclaimed. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he whispered breathlessly, "It wasn't a dream..."

He sat up, looked around the room, and noticed Gary and Professor Oak standing there, staring at him as if he had two fox ears and nine fox tails. Then he remembered that he _did_ have two fox ears and nine fox tails. "Sorry, Oak. I wasn't expecting you to get here while I was still asleep... My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and, yes," at this point he jumped off of the bed and, after being engulfed by blue flames and reappearing in his pokémon form, continued, "I am, in fact, the oldest Ninetales to roam the planet."

Professor Oak was astounded. But before he could ask any of the questions that were streaming through his mind, Hinata let out a gasp. Naruto turned around, and saw that she was staring at their wedding portrait on the wall across from the bed. "That's... from the day I got married to Naruto-kun... but how do I know that?" she asked. Naruto and Suki were at her side quickly. "You're starting to remember already, Hina-chan?" the powerful fire-type asked, concerned. Hinata nodded, and replied, "I'm remembering little things... I'm a bit scared... Will I lose the memories I have now?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. You will have the memories from your past life _and_ your current life. The old Hinata will merge with you, and give you advice from time to time, but it will seem like she's just your conscience. You won't even notice her, because she is so much like you," he explained. Suki then jumped into her lap, and cried out, "_Mama! We still have to save Grandma! That mean old man is still hurting her!"_

Naruto growled. "Hiashi-teme is still causing trouble, huh? Well, I guess it's about time you took custody of me, Hinata-chan," he said, then stamped his paw on the ground, and an odd pokéball appeared, with strange runes and symbols on it (imaging the Shiki Fuin on a pokéball). "Hinata, this is the Fuinball, or, as you'd call it in your language, the Sealing Ball. Please hold it up for a moment," he said. Hinata did as he said, and Naruto tapped the button on it with his nose. The ball opened up, and he was sucked inside. A pinging sound was heard, and the ball clicked. Hinata held the ball in her tiny hands, and realized what Naruto had just done for her.

She had little time to think about it, though, as an explosion was heard outside. All the Vulpix in the house woke up, and began panicking, shouting, "_They're here! Team Rocket has come to capture Papa again!"_

One of the Vulpix came over to Hinata, and began jumping at the Fuinball. "_You have to let Papa out, Mama! If you don't, they'll take him away!"_ it cried out. Hinata smiled a bit inside upon hearing the little fox pokémon call her mama, but quickly came back to reality, threw the Fuinball, and shouted, "Naruto-kun! Come out!"

A bright light flashed, and Naruto stood there, assessing the situation. "Why now of all times..." he muttered, then rushed out of the room, then out of the house. Hinata and the others followed, and were shocked to find several of Team Rocket's airships and a few tanks, of all things, waiting outside. Naruto wasted no time in working to defend his home. His tails began moving in a rapid pattern (his equivalent for hand-seals) "Doton: Fortress of Stone!" he called out, and the house was surrounded by a castle of stone.

Hinata watched from one of the windows in the castle, as Naruto leaped outside, and inhaled a huge amount of air. "Fuuton: Air Bullets!" he called out, as orbs of compressed air shot from his mouth and slammed into several of the tanks, smashing holes clear through them!

Suddenly, the airships began firing at him. The hail of bullets headed towards him, intent on slicing straight through him. He wrapped his tails around his body, and shouted, "Ninpou: Needle Jizo!" A lot of pinging sounds were heard, and when the smoke cleared, it was clear that the bullets had all bounced off. Naruto's tails retracted, and he was seen grinning. "The airships are too close together for their own good," he said in a carefree voice. Suddenly, blue, red, and black orbs of energy shot off of his body, and began forming a pure white orb in front of him. Once all the blue, red, and black orbs had been absorbed into the white orb, it became smaller, and Naruto, of all things, _ate_ it!

Professor Oak watched with Gary and Hinata in anticipation. Already, half of the tanks had been immobilized, and now, Naruto had eaten a ball of energy. Then, suddenly, the ground beneath their feet trembled, and a crater formed beneath Naruto! He opened his mouth, and a HUGE blast of energy shot out of his mouth, completely incinerating the airships. Naruto was about to get on with destroying the rest of the tanks, but, suddenly, Rayquaza appeared, along with a powerful looking Salamence, and they both used Hyper Beam on the rest of the tanks. Naruto frowned, and shouted, "Hey! That was my cannon fodder! Get your own!"

Rayquaza growled, and roared, "_Don't get angry at me! This trainer wanted me to help him check out where all those airships were going! You're lucky I don't fry you for almost hitting me!"_

Naruto grinned. "This trainer must be pretty impressive for you to listen to him! But he's not as great as mine! She's gonna bring true peace to the Pokémon world!" he boasted, leaping over to Hinata and Suki, who had come out of the fortress with Professor Oak and Gary when the fighting was over. The Salamence flew overhead and landed near the group. A cloaked figure got off of the giant Dragon Pokémon. He walked over to the group.

"Is everyone alright? I hope no one got hurt," said the figure.

"Yes, we are all fine. Who are you and what are you doing here? Also, why is Rayquaza with you?" asked Prof Oak.

"I was checking up on the recent rise in activity in Team Rocket, and I saw them converge on this area. Rayquaza told me who they were after, and I went to help. You see, they were after your Ninetales, miss," he answered, looking to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then looked back at the figure. She wondered why Team Rocket would want Naruto.

"Excuse me, but why would Team Rocket want Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Their leader wants rare Pokémon. Your Ninetales, little one is a rare Pokémon," he answered.

"That makes things different. Now then, would you care to introduce yourself?" Prof Oak asked.

"I do apologize," The figure said, then reached up and took off his hood. Midnight black hair fell down towards the small of his back. He had chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that Naruto swore was so familiar.

"My name is Lance Kumazuki, current Pokémon master, member of the Pokémon league and honorable friend to legendary Pokémon."

Naruto snorted at him and burned his cloak with an Ember attack. Lance looked at his cloak where the ember hit. He looked at Naruto and frowned. "You're too much of a showoff. That's my job," Naruto commented.

Lance decided to ignore the comment, and turned to Hinata. "That Ninetales you have is pretty impressive, and that Vulpix is adorable. I take it they are both yours, little one?" He asked Hinata.

"Yes, this is Naruto, my Ninetales, and the little one is named Suki," Hinata answered, then bowed politely, and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, though I really wish I could just take my mama's surname..."

"What was her surname, Hinata?" asked Gary.

"It was Hikari. Hinata Hikari sounds so much nicer, don't you think?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, and made a choice. He made a few swishes with his tails, and a scroll appeared on the ground near Hinata. "Hinata-chan, we are going to go back to your house and have Hiashi-baka sign this," he said, determination apparent in his voice.

"What is that scroll?" Prof Oak asked.

"It's a demonic contract. If Hiashi signs this, and we defeat him in any contest of our choosing, like a Pokémon Battle, he has to follow a set of rules under the contract or be pulled into the pits of Hell," he answered, then turned to Hinata, and explained, "I took the liberty of writing it out for you according to the problems he's caused in your life, as well as your mom's, as a failsafe in case I ever had to free you three from him."

Hinata nodded in understanding, and hugged Naruto's foreleg. "Thank you, Naruto-kun..." she whispered softly, rubbing her cheek against his soft warm fur. Not wanting to be left out, Suki jumped on Naruto's back, and, while snuggling against him, exclaimed, _Thank you Papa!"_

Naruto grinned. "I'm one lucky guy, to get so much attention from two of the prettiest girls in my life!" he chuckled. He gently lifted Suki off of his back, placing her on the ground, and stepped back from Hinata, presenting the contract to her. He quickly pricked her finger, before she could realize it, and said, "Just sign your name with the blood on your finger, and your part of the contract will be set."

Hinata was about to sign it immediately, but remembered that her mother told her to always read a contract or deal before signing it.

_"Should__ Hiashi Hyuuga lose this Pokémon Battle against Hinata __Hikari-Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga must give full custody of Hinata Hikari-Hyuuga, along with any other children born of Izumi Hikari-Hyuuga, to Izumi Hikari Hyuuga. Izumi Hikari-Hyuuga must also be freed from Hiashi Hyuuga, should Hinata Hikari-Hyuuga win the Pokémon Battle against Hiashi Hyuuga. Also, if Hinata Hikari-Hyuuga wins the Pokémon Battle against Hiashi Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga must continue paying the hospital bills for Izumi Hikari-Hyuuga's parents. Should Hiashi Hyuuga win the Pokémon Battle against Hinata Hikari-Hyuuga, he may take Hinata's strongest Pokémon for himself."_

Hinata trembled for a moment. She and her mother could be free if she wins the battle, however...

Naruto looked Hinata in the eye. "I promise you, I will NOT lose, and, therefore, neither will you," he said determinedly to her. A part of Hinata was scared for Naruto, but another, greater part was telling her to trust in him. She quickly signed the contract, and Naruto nodded to her, rolling it up once more. He then turned to Lance, and said, "If you're a Pokémon League Champion, you have the ability to issue trainer licenses. Please issue one for Hinata-chan, claiming her to be Hinata Hikari-Hyuuga."

Lance grinned. "Sure thing! I just need a bit of information from her, like her birth date, hometown, and the Pokémon she owns so far!" he replied. Hinata gave him the needed information, and he pulled out a small device. Hinata's Trainer Card came out within seconds. Naruto looked at it, and smiled. "Your picture looks nice, Hinata," he said proudly. Hinata giggled, and replied, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Prof Oak and Gary came over, and looked at Hinata's Trainer Card. "I know your father isn't going to be saying this, so I'll say it instead. I'm very proud of you, Hinata," the aged professor said happily, then turned to Gary, and said, "Soon enough, it will be your turn to start on your journey. Remember not to feel jealous of Hinata, as she has no choice but to begin early."

Gary nodded. "I understand, Gramps! Besides, I still haven't figured out which of the starters I want to begin with!" he replied. Hinata giggled at him, and Naruto nuzzled her gently. The small girl let out a sigh of contentment, obviously enjoying how Naruto was treating her. Suddenly, Naruto stopped, and shouted, "Darn it! I forgot about the contract attached to the Fuinball!"

Hinata became worried. "What contract are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto sighed, and replied, "As soon as you caught me in the Fuinball, a contract was made between us. In return for my allowing you to catch me, you must consider becoming my mate... You only need to consider it, but I still feel bad for forgetting to tell you..."

Hinata smiled softly, and rubbed Naruto's muzzle with her hands. "If the old version of me was able to fall in love with you and be happy about it, I'm pretty sure I can do the same, Naruto-kun!" she said happily, then stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cold wet nose. Naruto grinned, went back to his human form, (Whenever he does this from now on, he's going to turn into a version of himself that's the same age as Hinata) and gave her a hug, grinning all the while. "Thanks, Hinata-chan..." he whispered softly.

Hinata let out a cute yawn, as did Suki, and the two of them began feeling tired. Morphing back to his Pokémon form, Naruto gently cradled the two of them with his tails. "Relax... It's been a long morning for both of you. Just take a bit of a nap, and I will watch over you," he said, laying the two four year olds against his side as he lied on his belly in the grass.

Professor Oak looked on in wonder. Here was a perfect opportunity to research how Pokémon care for their young, yet, for the first time, he felt nervous about watching them in such a way. After all, he didn't want to spoil their nap by making them feel like they were on display or something, right?

Naruto wrapped his tails around Hinata and Suki's small bodies, giving them a blanket, of sorts. He nuzzled against them affectionately, gently licking Suki's fur and Hinata's cheek. Hinata smiled, as she wrapped one arm around Suki, and used her free hand to rub Naruto's side. Mother and daughter soon fell asleep, and Naruto sat there with them, his tails shielding them from any danger.

Naruto turned to Lance. "Would you mind judging the match? I have a feeling Hiashi will use illegal tactics, and we need somebody from the Pokémon League who can reprimand him, if need be," Naruto asked/explained. Lance nodded, and replied, "I'll be there. Just get some rest for now, okay?

Naruto nodded, and relaxed, both his potential mate and his daughter sleeping against his side...

In Hinata's mind scape...

Hinata was confused. She had fallen asleep next to Naruto and Suki in the middle of Prof Oak's Pokémon Ranch. However, now she was in a place with floating portraits with her and Naruto, along with several others she didn't recognize. When she stood up, she realized she was a lot taller than she was when she fell asleep. Her body also felt older, as well as a lot stronger, than before. She looked down at her feet, and saw a girl with indigo hair, similar to hers, but with whisker-like marks on her cheeks, six vulpine tails, and two fox-like ears coming out from the top of her head. Somehow, she knew this girl was Suki.

Suki opened her eyes, and looked up at Hinata. "Mama? You look all grown up!" she said excitedly, then stood up, surprising herself with her new look, and exclaimed, "And I'm a hanyou now!"

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around Suki, and asked, "Do you know where we are, Suki-chan?" A familiar voice behind them answered, "We're in our mind, Hinata-chan." Hinata and Suki turned around to find Naruto in his adult form, and a woman who looked like a slightly younger Izumi, wearing a lovely blue kimono, with her long flowing hair in a braid.

"Mama?" Hinata asked happily. The woman shook her head, and answered, "I'm not our mama, Hinata-chan. I'm the 'you' from your past life. And I'm rather happy for you, since you've managed to make one of our greatest dreams come true." The older Hinata gestured at Suki, and said, "I've always wanted to have a baby with Naruto-kun, and you've happily taken Suki as your daughter. Therefore, we're both mothers now. However, I have sadly been unable to lend a helping hand in raising her."

Naruto smiled, and said, "Things will be different soon, though, as you two will fully merge. That is, if you want to, Hinata-chan? You'll still be the dominant mind, but the Hinata from way back when will be able to experience everything you do, and she'll be able to help you from time to time. All she asks is that she will be able to be with me, through you, from time to time."

Younger Hinata looked at Suki. "What do you think, Suki-chan?" she asked. Suki smiled, and said, "I have one wonderful mama. Having two wonderful mamas can only be better, right? And besides, she's you!"

Hinata smiled at Suki, then turned to Naruto. "Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked. Naruto made a thoughtful gesture, and answered, "Yeah, one other thing. You'll be able to access the old Hinata's chakra as well as her memories, any time you want. Unfortunately, that includes the bad memories. You might want to stay away from those ones." Hinata nodded, understanding that her older self more than likely had a life that was much more frightening than her own.

Naruto turned to face both the Hinata of the past and the Hinata of the present. "Are the two of you ready?" he asked. The Hinata of the past went over to Naruto, pulled him into her warm embrace, which Naruto returned, and kissed passionately. That Hinata said softly, "I am now..."

The elder Hinata went back to her younger self, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "For luck," she said with a giggle. The younger Hinata smiled at her older counterpart, bent down to hug Suki, and said to the little Vulpix, "I'll see you when we wake up, okay?"

Suki nodded, and gave her mother a kiss. Naruto performed several hand-seals. A golden glow surrounded the nearly identical girls, and the older one began fading away, as the glow surrounding her went into her younger self. The younger Hinata gasped, as many experiences and feelings began mingling with her own, and then became less and less intense. For a moment, she remembered everything of her older self's life, and then it all went black...

Later, in Hinata's room…

Hinata stirred in the bed and felt an immense feeling of warmth wash over her. As she looked around, she was in a bed with Naruto, his tails wrapped around her like a furry blanket. Hinata felt so comfortable with his tails embracing her. Hinata looked at Naruto in his Ninetales form and smiled. As she looked at Suki, she giggled softly, as the little Vulpix was nuzzled into Naruto's tails and was snoring lightly.

"Naruto-kun, Suki-chan, it's time to wake up," Hinata called out softly.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see his lavender-eyed angel.

"Did you sleep well, Hina-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did. Your tails are very soft," Hinata replied, nuzzling her face into them.

Naruto suddenly gained the memories of one of his shadow clones. It had successfully gotten Hiashi to sign the contract, and, since said clone was in the guise of Hinata, Hiashi had no way of knowing that Hinata has the Ninetales that defeated him all those years ago. It was going to be a three-on-three battle, so the shadow clone had also talked to Lance about getting Hinata a third Pokémon real quick-like. He smiled and turned to Hinata.

"As much as I would love to lay here with my girls, you have a battle to get ready for, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, stretching slightly.

Hinata got up with a groan and so did Suki. Naruto got up and stretched his back and then sat down. He was still in his Ninetales form, as to not arouse any suspicion. Hinata changed her clothes and was wearing a lavender tank top with blue jeans. Naruto stared at her as she went about fixing her hair.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" Hinata asked, confused as to why Naruto was staring at her.

"You're definitely gonna win!" he exclaimed suddenly with a grin.

"You think I will?" Hinata asked, feeling hope overcome her nervousness.

"I know you will," Naruto said, beaming at her.

Hinata jumped and hugged Naruto. Naruto returned the hug and wrapped his tails around her as well. Hinata gathered herself as they let go of each other."Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am. I am ready to fight for not only my freedom, but Mama's as well," said Hinata.

As Naruto and Hinata left the house, outside were Gary, Prof. Oak, and Lance. Lance walked up to Hinata and bent down.

"Hinata, while you may be young, you show a lot of promise as a trainer. Since the battle is going to be a three-on three and you only have two, I want you to have this Pokémon. I caught it the other day," said Lance as he reached into his cloak sleeve and pulled out a pokéball with a lightning bolt etched onto it. Lance handed her the pokéball and smiled.

"What's in it?" asked Hinata.

"This Pokémon is special. I caught this one in hopes of training him, but I think he will suit you just fine," Lance said.

Hinata threw the pokéball and out came a Pikachu. Pikachu shook itself off and looked around.

_"What__ the heck is going on? Who are you?"_ asked Pikachu.

Hinata knelt down and extended a hand. "I'm your new trainer. My name's Hinata Hikari," said Hinata.

Pikachu extended his paw and smiled.

_"I can tell you're a nice human. I'll be your partner, as long as I don't have to go back into that dang pokéball its way too cramped,"_ he said.

The two shook hands and Pikachu gave Hinata a slight shock, as a way of saying hello. To Hinata, it felt like strong static electricity. Parts of her hair stood on end. Lance clapped his hands.

"Alright, let's do this thing. Hinata has a battle to win!" said Lance.

Everyone threw their hands up in excitement. They all started the trek to Hinata's house for the battle. Both Naruto and Lance had noticed that Gary and Prof. Oak were tired. Naruto transformed back into his fox form and motioned for Hinata to get on his back. Lance reached into his cloak sleeve and pulled out a pokéball.

"Go Torterra!" said Lance.

The continent Pokémon came out and shook itself off, stomping one of its feet to make any loose leaves fall off.

_"What did you need, Lance?"_ Torterra asked.

"My friend, we need a lift. Are you up for it?" asked Lance.

_"Sure. Oak and Gary, hop on. The fruit has just ripened,"_ said Torterra.

So they got on Torterra and walked to the outdoor battlefield, located on the outskirts of Pallet Town, where Hiashi was waiting with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Took you long enough, you failure. Are you prepared to lose?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was not impressed. She knew her father was posturing.

"Are you ready to battle, father?" asked Hinata.

"Very well, since you are in such a hurry to make a fool out of yourself, we will begin immediately. When I win, I will be certain to remind you of your place," Hiashi replied. He then noticed the Pokémon standing by Hinata's side, and began to sweat a bit.

"Since I am league master, I shall be the judge in this battle. Will the two trainers please take their places?" said Lance.

Hiashi went to one corner while Hinata took the other with Naruto, Suki, and Pikachu standing by her side.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions. The side whose Pokémon can no longer battle is the loser. Now then, let the match begin!" Lance announced.

"Go Alakazam!" said Hiashi.

"Go Suki-chan!" Hinata exclaimed.

The two Pokémon stood on the battle field sizing each other up. Hiashi smirked and made the first move.

"Alakazam, use Shadow Ball!" Hiashi ordered, and Alakazam did as it was told.

"Suki, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!" Hinata said.

As Alakazam fired the ball, Suki dodged the blast and fired one of her own. Since Dark Pulse is a dark-type move and psychic Pokémon are weak against such moves, Suki's attack weakened it drastically. It also helped that Naruto had lent her a Dread Plate.

Hinata grinned, and shouted, "Quick, Suki-chan! Get in close while it's disoriented, and use Fire Blast at point blank range!"

Alakazam was expecting pain when it heard that, but the blast of flame that hit it wasn't just painful because of the heat. Alakazam was actually knocked high in the air from the blast. When it came down, it did not get back up.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Suki is the winner," Lance announced.

Hiashi was stunned. Hinata's Vulpix was at a lower level and could not have possibly won. No matter, his next Pokémon would win.

"Go Graveler!" ordered Hiashi.

"Suki-chan, return! You did a great job," Hinata said, happily picking the small six-tailed ball of cute up and snuggling with her for a moment. Hinata hesitated for a moment, feeling she shouldn't send out Naruto just yet, but smiled when she remembered the awesome Steel type move her new friend knew, which would help in the next fight. Believing in her small friend, she gently put the mouse-like creature on the ground, and shouted, "GO PIKACHU!"

The yellow mouse stood there as the rock golem looked down and smiled.

"Graveler, use Rollout!" ordered Hiashi.

Hinata wasn't entirely sure this would work, but Naruto nodded to her, and Hinata's confidence grew.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail as many times as you can!" Hinata exclaimed.

Pikachu saw the rock coming at him and instead of getting out of the way, he jumped over it, and onto Graveler, and started running around on top of its head. Pikachu's tail glowed and started pounding Graveler. Graveler grew weaker with every hit and then finally, on the twentieth hit, Graveler fell.

"Graveler is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," Lance announced.

Hiashi was now very pissed. He was down two Pokémon and his loser daughter was sitting with a full team.

"Fine, this pathetic farce will end now! GO RAICHU!" Hiashi yelled. Pikachu rushed back to Hinata, knowing his turn was up. Hinata hugged Pikachu warmly, making sure he knew how proud she was. Raichu stood there, wishing his master treated him with that kind of friendliness. Still, he stood proud, waiting for his opponent.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, it's your turn! Make me proud!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto, who was still in Ninetales form, walked from his spot next to Hinata, and went to their side of the field. Raichu looked up at Naruto and went from proud to terrified in three seconds flat. Raichu remembered this Pokémon, and didn't want to fight him, but didn't have a choice.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Hiashi ordered.

Raichu hesitated but listened to his master and let loose a Thunderbolt at the fox, who simple took the hit, as his tails were in the ground, acting like a lightning rod once again.

"Naruto, use Heat Wave!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto's tails glowed with power for a split second. They then began waving wildly, creating a bit of wind. Flames suddenly erupted from Naruto's mouth, and flew at Raichu, made more powerful than usual by both the bit of tailwind and the Flame Plate Arceus entrusted Naruto with. Before Raichu could catch fire, Naruto mercifully knocked him out with some Killing Intent, and stopped the fiery assault. Raichu fell before Hiashi, badly burnt, and unable to continue.

"You stupid creatures cannot do anything right..." Hiashi said, about to kick the prone mouse Pokémon.

"ENOUGH!" Lance yelled, stepping down from the podium he stood on and walking over to Hiashi.

"Hinata Hikari has won the match. Plus, after seeing what you were about to do to your Raichu, with my leverage as a league champion in two different regions, I, Lance Kumazuki, hereby strip you, Hiashi Hyuuga, of the right to be a Pokémon Trainer. You are ordered to relinquish all Pokémon that are in your possession until a time deemed fit by myself and the other members of the Elite Four," Lance said, quickly ripping the pokéballs from Hiashi's belt.

"You can't do this!" Hiashi shouted in outrage. Lance simply grinned, and replied, "I believe I just did. And now, if you'd so kindly let Hinata and Izumi get their things from your house, we'll be on our way. Speaking of which, where is Miss Izumi?"

Hiashi harrumphed. "I'm not telling you where I'm keeping her at! She belongs to me!" he said angrily. Naruto sighed, and said, "You don't have to tell us anyway. I can track her down by scent alone. Come on, guys. Let's leave this loser to rot." With that, the group began walking away.

Just then, Hiashi snapped. He pulled out a gun from his pocket, and aimed it at Hinata. "I may have lost the battle, but you, my daughter, are about to lose your LIFE!" he shouted, then pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down for Hinata, as she turned around to see the gun pointed at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the gun to be shot, and thought to herself, _"I'm scared! I don't want it to end like this!"_

"Ninpou: Needle Jizo!" was heard right before the gun was shot, and Hinata felt no pain. Instead pain being felt, there was the sound of metal pinging. She opened a single eye, then both, and her eyes widened. Naruto's tails had wrapped themselves around her like a wall, and hardened, completely blocking the bullet's path!

Lance, having seen enough, threw a pokéball, and out came his Scizor. "Blade! Restrain that man at once! And feel free to leave a couple of cuts if he resists!" he shouted. The Steel and Bug type vanished from where he stood, and reappeared behind Hiashi, clamping his claws onto the vile man's wrists.

Hiashi struggled angrily. "You stupid little wench! You think you have the last laugh? Well, guess what? The grandparents I had promised to take care of are DEAD! It's only for your sake that Izumi suffered! How does THAT feel?" he shouted hysterically.

Hinata hid her face in Naruto's fur, saddened deeply that, not only would she never meet her grandparents, but she was the main reason her mother suffered at Hiashi's hands all these years. Naruto snuggled against her affectionately, as Suki and Pikachu joined him in comforting Hinata. Suki tugged gently at Hinata's pant leg, and the small girl picked the fox Pokémon up, holding her gently to her flat, but still warm and motherly bosom, crying softly.

Naruto continued nuzzling against Hinata for a moment longer, then lifted her and Suki up in a cradle made of his tails. Pikachu became angry, and in order to look bigger and more intimidating, leaped on top of Naruto's head, letting off violent sparks of electricity. Naruto quickly turned his attention back to Hiashi, and asked, "What exactly killed Izumi-sama's parents, and where are their graves?"

Hiashi sneered, and replied, "They died a few months after their treatment started, of the disease they shared, and they weren't given graves! Their bodies were donated to the hospital! How's that for a fitting fate?"

Naruto roared angrily, causing Hiashi to drop his gun in fear. The reincarnated Kyuubi then closed his left eye, and reopened it, revealing an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi..." he growled, ensnaring Hiashi in the famous and nearly all-powerful genjutsu.

After about a moment, Hiashi let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fell limp in Blade's restraining arms. Naruto scoffed, and said, "That should leave him in a coma for about a decade or two. Serves him right."

Naruto closed his left eye again, opening it to reveal his normal eye once more. "Wh-what did you d-do to him, Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered, wondering what this mysterious power he used was.

Naruto sighed, and answered, "I used the illusion power of my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which is called Tsukuyomi. I made certain that Madara could never use his eyes again by taking them as my own. They can't be passed down to my children, so I don't have to worry about them having problems with the Sharingan. Look through the old Hinata's memories, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Hinata went through her memories, and her eyes shot open suddenly. "Naruto-kun! You shouldn't use that power! You'll go blind!" she exclaimed worriedly.

Naruto shook his head, and explained, "These were Madara's eyes, originally his brother's. They don't have the blindness problem that Itachi's eyes had. I should know. I used Amaterasu for five days straight, tunneling with it to create my den beneath Cinnabar Island, and my eyes are no worse off."

Hinata sighed, and snuggled back into the cradle made of tails with Suki. "Just make sure you don't overdo it. I don't want you getting hurt," she said softly, rubbing Suki gently.

Lance sighed. "I wish I didn't have to, but I'm going to have to get this old man signed into a hospital. I'll have to tell them that you were the cause of the coma, Naruto, but they can't really do anything to you, since you did it in the defense of your trainer. I'll be back later. In the meantime, search for Miss Izumi. I have a feeling she'll be very happy to hear of her freedom," he said, his frown turning into a grin with that last comment.

Naruto nodded, and after Pikachu settled down and began snuggling with Hinata amongst his tails, he headed off to Hiashi's home, determined to help Hinata and Izumi put their past behind them...

Meanwhile, in the forest just outside of Oak's Ranch...

A lone member of Team Rocket who had survived Naruto's counterattack was laying low, hoping for a chance to escape the forest. It was odd, because he had first thought the forest would help him hide himself from danger. However, whenever he'd try to leave, the forest _itself _turned against him. He could feel that he was being watched, but by who? The forest?

As crazy as that conclusion sounded, it was the only way to explain the fact that, whenever he came close to escaping, some invisible force would grab his leg, and take him for a ride, getting him lost all over again. It didn't help his pride, that all of the forest's pokémon, whether they were weak or powerful, small or large, seemed to be laughing at him. He'd reached for his pokéballs once, only to find that they were no longer on his belt.

Finally, after being dragged through the forest for what could very possibly be the hundredth time, he decided to take his anger out on an unfortunate Rattata.

"AAAAARRRGH!" he roared, rushing the small rat-like creature. He was stopped, though, when a Torterra, of all things, fell from the canopy above. It would have been more intimidating... if it weren't for the ten-year-old making an odd pose on top of the Torterra. (Think Jiraiya's pose, with clothing similar to his childhood self, then add a spear being held in the hand behind his head, pointed at the person he's introducing himself to,black hair instead of white, and green tattoos under his eyes instead of red.)

"EARTH TREMBLE, AND HEAVEN ROAR! I AM THE POKÉMON SAGE, THE CHAMPION OF NATURE! TAKESHI HIKARU!" the boy shouted. The Rattata added to the event by leaping onto Takeshi's shoulder and growling at the Team Rocket Grunt. This only made the man question the child's sanity even more.

"Ummmmm, I don't get it?" the grunt said. Takeshi sighed, and explained, "Don't feel bad. You're one of many who 'don't get it'."

Dropping down from the Torterra's back, the boy pulled out a Pecha Berry, and, to the grunt's confusion, took a bite. "You know, I got a call from my buddy Lance Kumazuki earlier today, about Team Rocket mobilizing, and heading to attack the famous Professor Oak's Ranch. I flew here on my Staraptor's back, hoping for a good fight. What does he leave me to deal with? One grunt, who's so much of a coward, he ran away as fast as he could! So, I decided I was going to have as much fun with this one as I could. And I did. Up until the moron tries to attack one of the forest's inhabitants. Now, I'm going to kill you. Sound good?" he explained.

The grunt started laughing, then let out a cry of pain as he was sent across the clearing and into a tree. Disoriented, the grunt struggled to get up, and looked around, only to see that the boy was no longer next to the Torterra, who seemed like it was expecting something funny to happen, if the stifled guffaws coming from its mouth were any indication.

"Psst! I'm behind you!" the boy's voice whispered from nearby. The man turned around, and gasped at what he saw. The boy's body, from the waist up, was coming out of the tree. There was no hole in the tree, in fact, it seemed like the boy had become _part_ of the tree! The boy grabbed onto the poor grunt's face, and the man found himself being filled with a strange power. At first, he thought he'd be able to use this power to escape, but he soon found that his body was turning into something similar to a Croagunk. Those parts then turned to stone! The man screamed, whilst the nearby Torterra decided he had the munchies, and started eating the grass.

Later, the boy exited the forest, along with the Torterra from before, two Ninetales (one of which was carrying an egg with her tails), an Azumarill, a Glaceon, a Luxray, and a Staraptor, which was perched in the Torterra's tree. The Ninetales that wasn't holding an egg led the way, tracking down Lance...

Meanwhile, with Naruto, Hinata, Suki, and Pikachu...

Hinata was both happy and worried at once. She and her mother were finally going to be freed from Hiashi's grasp, but she couldn't help worrying about where they were going to go after they got their things out of that horrible place. With all that had happened there, Hinata refused to call it 'home'.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Naruto set her down, along with Suki and Pikachu. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Are we there already?" she asked, then looked up to see that they were standing right in front of the door leading to the master bedroom. Hinata had been so lost in thought that she didn't even realize they had already gotten into the house. Naruto grinned, and said, "You're cute when you get all lost in thought like that, Hinata-chan. And to answer your question, yes, we're here. Your mama's inside that door, but from what I can smell, she's hurt a bit, so we'll have to be careful with her."

Naruto reached up to the doorknob and tested it, finding that it was unlocked. He shifted into his human form, and grinned. "Stick back a little bit, Hinata. I'm gonna set off any traps that Hiashi-baka put in there, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt!" he said, then chuckled about how simple human traps were nowadays, and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door and saw what was inside, though, his grin vanished. "Hinata, stay here. I'll be right back," he said, suddenly sounding serious. Hinata simply nodded, but couldn't help but worry for her mother.

Naruto slowly walked into the room, doing his best not to frighten Izumi, who had apparently been raped at some point. "Izumi-sama? Are you awake? It's me, Naruto. I'm going to help you get out of here," he said softly, hoping his friend was all right. Getting a better look at her, he realized she was shackled to the bed by chains on her wrists and ankles, and that there was a bit of blood coming out of her vagina, showing that Hiashi had not been gentle with her at all.

"_Is this how Hanabi is going to come into the picture? How cruel can Hiashi-teme get?"_ Naruto wondered to himself as he worked on picking the locks on the chains that held the poor woman down. Izumi soon stirred, upon realizing somebody was releasing her. Upon realizing that she was waking up, Naruto gently placed a blanket on top of her, and said, "Relax, Izumi-sama. It's me, Naruto. Hinata-chan and I are going to get you to a hospital, okay?"

Izumi groaned, and rubbed her head with one of her hands, now that her limbs were free. "Naruto? Where's Hinata? Is she okay?" she asked, obviously worried about her baby. Naruto smiled softly, and replied, "Don't worry, Izumi-sama. Hinata-chan's right outside of the room. She beat Hiashi-baka, and now both of you are free of him."

Izumi smiled. "That's my baby girl. She got the job done," she said weakly, but happily.

Naruto got off of the bed and changed back to his Ninetales form. "Can you move?" he asked. Izumi nodded, then called out to Hinata, asking, "Sweetie? Can you help Mama get dressed? I'm really sore right now, and I need a bit of help moving around."

Hinata ran into the room with Suki and Pikachu, and quickly hugged Izumi. "I'm glad you're okay, Mama," she said softly, snuggling against her mother's leg.

Izumi smiled, knelt down, and hugged Hinata. "Naruto told me how well you did today, Sunshine! I'm very proud of you, and your team, too," Izumi said happily, then stood up, and added, "Now why don't you help me pick out some nice clothes, and we'll take your pokémon to the Pokémon Center! Does that sound nice?"

"But Izumi-sama, shouldn't we get you to a hospital?" Naruto asked, concerned for the woman's health.

Izumi looked over to Naruto, and gestured for him to come over. As soon as he did, she gave him a quick kiss on the nose, and said, "I know you're worried about me, and the fact that I might have gotten pregnant from what happened with Hiashi, but I'm all right, and if I am pregnant, I'll just have to make sure I raise the baby to be good like my little Hinata. Besides, even if you're fine, Pikachu and Suki could probably use a good rest, considering how young they are."

Naruto nodded, and after Izumi got dressed, Naruto sealed her things, as well as Hinata's, in a sealing scroll, and, in a flash of flames, took them all to the Pokémon Center...

An instant later, at the Pokémon Center...

"... and you left me what? Only one grunt, and he was a COWARD!" Takeshi shouted, then realized that Lance was no longer in front of him, and in his stead, there was an odd-looking Ninetales, a woman, and a girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder and a Vulpix in her arms.

Takeshi frowned. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen a really tall trainer with a cape, who was standing there earlier, have you?" he asked, wondering how these people got so close to him without him sensing them.

A voice from behind Takeshi said, "I'm right here, shortie. I went to get something to eat about a minute ago. And, yes, I got you your nachos, so don't ask."

Takeshi turned around, and glared at Lance. "I can't believe you took advantage of the fact that I shut my eyes halfway through my rant... I challenge you to a battle!" he exclaimed.

Lance shook his head. "Sorry, can't. My team is being healed up right now. And besides, it seems our work here isn't done yet," he said, then looked over at Hinata, and explained, "There's a kid here who's going to need our help in the near future. She and her Ninetales, Naruto, seem to be connected to something big, and I for one want to help them to achieve their goals."

Takeshi frowned for a moment, then got a good look at Naruto, and his eyes widened suddenly. "That's... that's the Ninetales Lord from legend! Dang, this _is_ something big!" he exclaimed, then turned to his two Ninetales, and asked, "Is this why you insisted on carrying your egg out in the open? Why didn't you tell me we were so close to a living legend?"

Hogosha (the male Ninetales) sighed, and answered, _"Because you would have made a big deal about it, like you usually do with things __like this. Lord Naruto enjoys his privacy, so for him to come out of his den and attempt to befriend a human, only for some knucklehead like you to ruin it, would not be good. We simply thought he might bless our child, so we decided to keep our egg out in the open, just in case he decided to come see us,"_

Hana (the female Ninetales) nodded, and added, _"If things are as they appear, I'd say the girl next to him is his mate, reincarnated. It's possible that something big will be happening; something good for all Ninetales and Vulpix. I just hope things turn out well."_

Takeshi nodded. "Well, that settles things. We're going to be sticking around for a while," he said.

Naruto sighed, and thought to himself, _"This could either throw a serious wrench in my plans, or it could be a really good thing. I just hope Hinata-chan and Izumi-sama will be all right..."_

And so, the group decided to stay the night at the Pokémon Center, hoping for a bright future, and one of them hoping his plans didn't wind up blowing up in his face...

End Chapter Two


	3. Rekindling the Bond, and Becoming One

Across the Ages; Everlasting Love

Chapter Three

_Rekindling the Bond, and Becoming One_

Author's Note: We (Lance Kumazuki and Chewie Cookies) do not own Pokémon or Naruto, nor do we own any of their characters. Takeshi Hikaru and Suki belong to Chewie Cookies, and Lance Kumazuki belongs to Lance Kumazuki.

2nd Author's Note: Pokémon speech is underlined and italicized text

3rd Author's Note: We realized we made a mistake concerning Hanabi's birthday in the last chapter, and therefore, we changed Hinata's age to four years old in the last chapter. At the start of this chapter, she is nearing her fifth birthday. Also, there will be a lemon later in this chapter after a ten year time skip. I (Chewie Cookies) will do what I can to make sure that those who don't want to read the lemon won't miss anything important by skipping it. Although I (again, Chewie Cookies) am told I'm really good at writing such things, I'm aware that not all of the readers really want to read that.

Now, on with the show!

It has been a rather eventful time with our heroes. Izumi and Hinata were enjoying life anew living with Naruto in his cottage on Oak's Ranch. Naruto had been able to teach Hinata how to work with her pokémon to get stronger. Lance and Takeshi have also been helping her sharpen her battling skills.

Izumi was also getting bigger. She had been to her doctor's appointment just last week. She was going to have a healthy baby girl. She was due in March of next year. Hinata was looking forward to being a big sister.

Currently, Hinata was sitting down with Suki in the cottage, as it snowed outside, watching the egg for Hana, who had gone out to get some exercise. She decided to hold it in her lap, since it needed to be kept warm. Suki eyed it curiously.

"A baby Vulpix will come out of there in a while, Suki-chan! Do you want to snuggle with it, and show it that you'll be its friend?" Hinata cooed at Suki. The little fox pokémon rubbed her face against the egg, and purred happily. Tiny Vulpix noises came from inside of the egg, and Hinata giggled.

"You're gonna be a real sweetheart, I can tell already!" Hinata said happily, then grabbed a bottle with warm milk in it and gestured for Suki to come over. Hinata cradled Suki in her arms while the egg rested in her lap, and began feeding the little kit. The other Vulpix crowded around Hinata, knowing it would soon be their turn to drink from the bottle. Hinata smiled at all of the Vulpix, thankful that their coat of fur generated heat, which meant that nobody in the cottage, human or pokémon, would be cold this winter. Her birthday was coming up, and she wondered what Naruto and her mother had planned for it.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she used her free hand to pet the many Vulpix that were waiting their turn, enjoying the sounds they made to express their happiness...

Meanwhile, with Naruto, Hogosha, and Hana...

Naruto grinned as he watched Hinata through the scrying orb the Sandaime Hokage once used, with Hogosha and Hana sitting next to him.

"At least we know she won't have a problem being the clan mother, if Hinata-chan decides to become my mate. She's already a natural with the kits, it seems," he said happily.

Hana smiled. _"She's already bonded with several of them. She's definitely going to be a natural when it comes to the Clan Mother's duties!"_ she said happily.

Hogosha sighed. _"It's highly unlikely that this will happen, since she's already fond of you, but what will you do if she decides not to become your mate, Naruto-sama?"_ he asked.

Naruto frowned, a deep sadness showing in his eyes. "I will do my best to keep her happy as life goes on, and make sure I am at her side when she passes on..." he said, drooping his ears and tails and walking away.

Hana sighed. _"You shouldn't have brought that up, Hogo-kun,"_ she scolded.

Hogosha whined slightly, and replied, _"I just don't want him to be unprepared for the worst case scenario, in the event that it comes to that. He is very strong, but if he isn't prepared, such a thing would end him..."_

And with that, Hana and Hogosha headed back to the cottage...

About half an hour later, with Hinata...

Hinata giggled as the Vulpix kits played with her. She was still getting used to having more than one small, furry, six-tailed creature calling her 'Mama', but she had to admit, if they were her children, she'd be very happy with them.

That led her to remember, though, that Naruto, 'Papa' to the Vulpix, had seemed a bit down when he came in earlier. She turned to the little group of Vulpix, and asked, "Why don't we go see Papa? I think we should cheer him up!"

The little fox pokémon began yipping happily, and followed Hinata over to Naruto's room...

A few minutes later, in Naruto's room...

Naruto sighed as he shifted into his hanyou form. He really didn't want to watch Hinata grow old and die, leaving him behind. Even worse, would be if she were to die in battle, without being able to live her life fully, like last time...

He ran a hand through his golden locks. He couldn't force her to become his mate; that would make her hate him, and they'd never be happy together then!

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a tiny knock sounded from the door to his room. He could sense not only Hinata and Suki, but all of the other Vulpix as well, outside of his room, waiting patiently, or in some of their cases, impatiently, for him to reply. He laughed a bit to himself when he heard one of them paw at the door.

Walking over to the door, he tried to forget his worries, and opened it to greet them. He was startled when they all piled onto him and began showering him with affection.

"Naruto-kun, we were worried about you! You looked so sad when you came back home, so we decided we'd all come and say hi!" Hinata said happily, then pouted slightly when she saw the fake smile on his face.

"Don't do that! If you're sad, let us know so we can help you!" she said, slightly disappointed in him, then gave him a hug and asked, "What's wrong? Let us in, so we can help you feel better!"

Naruto sighed, and decided to ask in an indirect way. "Hinata-chan, what do you think of me?" he asked, a look of hope in his eyes.

Hinata giggled. "I think you're smart, handsome, and funny... You have cute ears that I like to rub, and your tails are very warm and keep me feeling safe at night... All in all, I think I'm going to wind up taking you up on that offer to be your wife! The other Hinata showed me so many memories of you, and they make me want to be your wife even more!" she said happily, then gave him a small smile with a blush, and added, "Also... you're the sweetest boy I've ever met, in this life and the one before... I want to make you happy, since you do so much to make me happy!"

Naruto smiled, then wrapped his arms around Hinata and let out a loud sob. "Thank you so much for saying that, Hina-chan! I'd mark you as my mate right now if I could, but it wouldn't be appropriate to marry you at such a young age... I'm glad, though, that you want to be with me so much... Thank you..." he cried happily as he held her.

Hinata smiled warmly as she patted his back. She then blushed bright red, and asked, "Do you mind giving me my first kiss on my birthday? I-I'd really l-like if my first kiss was from you..."

Naruto pouted a bit. "Do I have to wait that long? Why not on Christmas? I can get some mistletoe from the store, and we can use that as an excuse!" he asked/suggested, then laughed happily when Hinata passed out on top of him with a tomato-red blush and a little smile on her face. He picked her up after he was done laughing, and took her to her mother's room to nap...

A week later, on the night of Christmas Eve...

"Hinata... Suki... Wake up, sweeties," Izumi said gently to her daughter and granddaughter. "Naruto has something special he wants us to see, but we have to get ready really quickly if we want to see it."

The two sleepyheads groaned a bit, then stretched and yawned as they got up. "Is Naruto-kun gonna show us Santa Claus?" Hinata asked sleepily.

Izumi giggled. "I doubt it, but he says it's something so heart-warming that you'll never want to forget it," the soon-to-be mother of two explained, then added, "Now hurry up and get dressed! We don't want to miss whatever it is he's going to show us. He seems to be very excited about it, too!"

Hinata quickly got out of bed, helping Suki down as she did, and quickly got dressed. The three of them headed to Naruto's room, where the ageless being in question was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Oh, man, I feel like a little kid again!" he exclaimed happily, then gestured for all of them to hold onto him so he could teleport them all at once. As soon as Izumi and Hinata were holding each of Naruto's hands, and Suki had perched herself on his shoulder, they disappeared in a flash of light...

Outside of Mt. Pyre, in Hoenn...

A pair of Ninetales, one of which was snuggling an egg, were startled when a flash of light appeared near them. When the light dimmed, Naruto, Hinata, Suki, and Izumi were all there.

Naruto grinned at the pair of Ninetales. "I'm glad you allowed me to bring these three to such a wondrous event. It's not often a human is worthy of seeing the hatching of a wild Pokémon, is it?" he said happily.

The two Ninetales smiled. _"The fact that you're going to bless our kit early is more than enough payment to allow such gentle-hearted humans to watch how a Vulpix hatches from its egg and bonds with its parents. We are happy to welcome you and your guests to our den, Naruto-sama,"_ the male Ninetales said happily.

The female blushed, and asked, _"Is it true that the small human girl there is considering becoming your mate when she comes of age? She looks like she would make a wonderful Clan Mother. I'm very happy for the two of you!"_

Hinata giggled. "Yes. Naruto-kun has been very sweet to me, both in this life and my past life. I can confidently say that if I were old enough right now, I would happily become Naruto-kun's mate," she said proudly.

Suki mewled happily upon hearing this. She really wants her mama and papa to get married someday soon. It would make her really happy.

The female Ninetales gestured for Hinata to come over, motioned to the egg, and asked, _"Would you like to hold it for a moment? If you decide to become Naruto-sama's mate when the time comes, this will give you a bit of experience when it comes to being a Clan Mother."_

Hinata nodded, and gently wrapped her arms around the egg, holding it carefully with the soon-to-be mother's help. Hinata giggled, and exclaimed, "I can feel it moving around inside! It's gonna hatch soon!"

The female Ninetales smiled. _"I'm glad you have such a warm heart. I already know your name is Hinata. You may call me Haruka. I bet you will be a wonderful mother to your own kits when you grow up,"_ Haruka said happily.

Hinata giggled a bit. "I already have a kit of my own! Suki-chan, while she wasn't born from my body like most humans' children, was partly created with a bit of my life force. She is my first child with Naruto-kun, and I doubt she will be my last with him," she said, smiling cutely.

Suddenly, the egg started to crack, and a hole was quickly formed. Haruka wrapped her tails around Hinata and the egg, as it started to hatch. Izumi and Naruto came over to watch as well, and Koru, the father of the soon-to-be-hatched Vulpix, came over as well.

The egg fragments began collapsing, and sitting there, staring curiously at the beings surrounding her, was a baby vixen Vulpix. Her eyes were blue, like the sky, and she had a single, pure white tail, that wagged back and forth slowly.

Once the newborn spotted her mother, she rushed over to Haruka and began nuzzling her affectionately. _"Your eyes are pure blue, like the sky, so I think I'll call you Sora. Does that sound nice?"_ Haruka asked.

Sora yipped happily at the name, then whined a bit when her stomach grumbled. _"Come here, little one. Mama's got your milk,"_ Haruka said gently, pushing Sora towards her underbelly with her tails. Sora soon found a tiny nub that was dripping milk, and the little kit began suckling, creating a powerful bond with her mother.

Hinata turned to Naruto, and asked, "Will I be able to feed Suki like that ever?"

Naruto blushed bright red, and replied, "Maybe when you're a decade older. Right now, your body's not meant to do those kinds of things."

Hinata giggled at how caught off guard Naruto was by that question, then yawned tiredly. "I wanna go to bed..." she said sleepily, then picked up Suki, only to find that she had already fallen asleep.

Naruto sighed. "I guess our trip is over. Let's all go back home. We've got a busy day tomorrow, after all," he said. They all teleported back home, anxious for Christmas Day tomorrow...

The next morning, on Christmas Day...

Hinata sighed as she woke up. She was snuggled against something very fluffy, and she really didn't want to get up, seeing as she was so comfy.

"Ummm, Hinata-chan? Don't you think we should be getting up right about now?" Naruto asked from nearby.

Hinata sighed. "But this blanket is so comfy..." she groaned in protest.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled, "That's not a blanket, Hina-chan... Do you mind letting go of my tails?"

Hinata suddenly turned bright red, and let out an 'eep!' as she released Naruto's tails, and began apologizing over and over again.

Naruto just grinned. "It's okay, Hinata-chan! I just have to get some work done, since it's Christmas Day," he explained, then leapt off the bed, revealing himself to have been in his Ninetales form the entire time.

Hinata looked at him curiously, and asked, "Ummm, what kind of work, exactly?"

Naruto grinned even wider. "Getting presents for you, your mother, Takeshi, Lance, Pikachu, and all the kits, of course! I'll be back in a while, okay?" he explained.

Just before he got out of the living room, where they had fallen asleep on the couch the night before after coming back from watching the birth of that one Vulpix, Hinata stopped him. "What do you want me to get you for Christmas, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto smiled warmly at her, nuzzling against the side of her face gently. "Don't worry about it, Hime. Just spending so much time bonding with you is more than enough of a gift for me!" he said happily, then headed out, leaving Hinata with a newly found determination to make Naruto a nice gift before he got back. Checking her Pokédex, she looked for things he might like, and was surprised to find that his favorite food was ramen...

Later, with Lance and Takeshi...

"So, what did you get our little protege for Christmas?" Takeshi asked.

"I placed an order for some sweets that Naruto guaranteed she'd love," Lance replied, then asked, "What did you get her?"

Takeshi pulled out a small pebble. "It looks like an ordinary pebble... because it _is_ an ordinary pebble! However, this ordinary pebble is special!" he said, grinning. Upon seeing Lance twitching on the ground, muttering about how stupid some kids are, Takeshi added, "Stretch out your senses a bit, moron..."

Lance did so, and his eyes widened. "You're right. That _is_ a special ordinary pebble," he said, then asked, "Why didn't you get me one?"

"Do you honestly think you'd need it?" Takeshi asked, getting a sweat-drop on the back of his head when Lance finally took the time to remember all the reasons he _wouldn't_ need it.

Suddenly, Takeshi got an evil grin on his face. "It's been a while since we've had a senjutsu battle... I've never won once, but I think today I might be lucky... LANCE KUMAZUKI! I challenge you to a senjutsu battle!" he shouted, then turned to point at Lance, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Damn, there he goes, making me look like an idiot again..." he said, then sighed and stretched out his senses, searching for him. He soon found a large concentration of senjutsu energy in the forest.

"Found him..." Takeshi whispered evilly, then took off in the direction he sensed the senjutsu energy in, phasing through trees and rocks that got in his way. Pulling an earthen spear out of the ground, he closed in on his target.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME, LANCE?" he shouted as he leapt into the air, only to be swatted down by a powerful tail belonging to...

"Naruto?"

The nine-tailed being sighed. "You make a lot of noise. And, no, I'm not Naruto. I'm one of his Shadow Clones. I stay here on standby, gathering senjutsu chakra, just in case the original ever winds up needing it," the chakra construct explained, then added, "There are twenty-three more Shadow Clones doing the same thing in different places for when he winds up running out. Right now, the real me is gathering berries for the kits, and after that, he's going to his original den to get presents for Hinata-chan, Suki, and Pikachu."

"Hmmmm... If he knows about Senjutsu energy, then how good is he at Kawazu Kumite?" Takeshi asked. The shadow clone studied him curiously, and asked, "How the heck do you know those terms? You aren't a normal human, are you?"

Takeshi grinned. "With how old you are, I'm surprised you've never heard of me!" he exclaimed, when suddenly, he took an oddly familiar pose, and announced, "From the legendary peak of Mt. Coronet, to the deep oceans of Hoenn, raised by his mother's team from birth to today, and one of the few humans able to use Pokémon attacks! I am the legendary Pokémon Sage, Takeshi Hikaru!"

Naruto sighed. "Please tell me you don't consider yourself to be a 'super pervert'..." he groaned.

Takeshi sweat-dropped. "Moron. I'm too young to be interested in girls in that kind of way," he deadpanned, wondering what kind of berries this Ninetales has been eating.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I don't think the world is ready for another ero-sennin, no matter how much I miss the old pervert," he said, though with a hint of sadness at the end.

Takeshi sat down. "You must have lost a lot of friends, being how old you are. I bet it's tough," he said, reaching to and patting the shadow clone's back.

"My Azumarill, who was with my mom at the time, told me she died with a smile on her face, because she had been able to give birth to me and hold me in her arms. You're really lucky, though. Even though the girl you loved died, she found a way to come back to you. If I could bring back my mom, even for a few minutes, I'd be very grateful, and I'd hug her and thank her for fighting long enough to hold me before she passed," Takeshi said, then added, "It isn't of perverted nature or anything, but that kid, Hinata, always seems to have a little glint in her eye that's only there when you're around. Even though she's still just a kid, it looks like she's fallen for you already!"

Naruto smiled sadly. "I know, but it's very possible she'll find somebody else. However, I'm allowed to interfere in other relationships she might have, aren't I?" he asked, gaining a smirk at the end.

Takeshi grinned happily. "I like the way you think! If you start to lose her, fight for her!" he exclaimed, making a fist. He then pulled out the pebble he was giving to Hinata, and said, "Put some of your senjutsu energy in this. I'm going to give it to Hinata for Christmas, and if your energy's in it too, you'll be able to help her out the same way I would through this!"

"It's like a tracking device, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Takeshi nodded. "There's another feature to it, but I'm not going to tell anybody until I give it to Hinata," he explained.

"As long as this other feature isn't dangerous, I don't have a problem with you giving her that. Now get back to the cabin. Lance and my original are already back with their gifts for everybody, and it's almost time to open gifts," the shadow clone said.

"Roger!" the eight-year-old Sinnoh/Hoenn champion exclaimed happily, as he headed off to the cabin...

Inside Naruto's cabin...

A fire was roaring in the hearth in the living room, which Naruto had added recently. Food for both Pokémon and humans was set out on tables, made by Izumi and small troop of Naruto's shadow clones. The original sat with Hinata, bottle-feeding each Vulpix a cool bottle of juice, made from berries that Naruto picked out himself in accordance to each of his little friends' tastes.

As Naruto had taught Hinata, Vulpix and Ninetales all have one thing in common; none of them really feel a need for material items. They, like Naruto, enjoy spending time with friends and family much more than any gift. It's not that they don't enjoy getting gifts; they simply value the fact that their bond with the gift-giver/receiver has grown stronger more than the gift itself.

Hinata found herself enjoying her first real Christmas. In Hiashi's manor, there were no festivities on Christmas, because Hiashi did not celebrate holidays. "It's a day that would be better spent training," is what he'd always say. The young trainer was elated to find that Naruto had made a bottle of sweet berry juice for her to feed Suki. The little Vulpix certainly loved her sweets, just like Hinata.

And for Naruto, Hinata had used some of her memories from her past life to make a big bowl of ramen. She, of course, asked her mom to help her, since cooking isn't supposed to be done by a lone (almost) five year old. Naruto had enjoyed it thoroughly, making sure to savor the flavor this time around.

For Hinata, Naruto had gotten several things from her past life, including the bulky jackets, which Naruto assured Hinata she would need at some point, and a few of her kimonos. When asked how he kept them in such good condition, Naruto replied, "Time means nothing inside of a sealing scroll."

For Izumi, Naruto made a sweater that said "World's Best Mom", and had a picture of her with her pregnant belly, holding Hinata's hand, as they walked through a park. Naruto assured her that he would make another one as soon as Hanabi was born, so her younger daughter could be more 'visible' in it.

For Suki, Naruto got a book on Kitsune Shape-Shifting, and explained to her that it will be easier on Hinata, as her mother, if they at least appeared to be entirely the same specie. Suki immediately began going through it, with Izumi's help, in the hopes that she could turn into a little baby that would resemble her mother.

Pikachu had gotten a Light Ball from Naruto to hold onto, so he could eventually learn Volt Tackle, and Hinata had gotten some coupons for massages for both Pikachu and Suki. The two of them were very happy about this.

Takeshi and Lance had gifts for Hinata and Izumi as well, along with a gift for Suki. Lance had gotten Hinata a HUGE cinnamon bun that he had to teleport all the way to Snowpoint City Sweets Inc. and back to get fresh. Hinata almost tried to eat the whole thing in one sitting, but after seeing that she wasn't going to stop, Naruto had pulled her away, warning her that she'd get a stomach ache if she ate it too quickly, and that he could keep it sealed for later so that it stays fresh for anytime she wants to eat it.

Takeshi had gotten Hinata the 'special ordinary pebble', and told her that, if she was ever in trouble, and either he, Lance, or Naruto were within fifty miles of her, she could push some of her chakra into it, and they would sense that she needs them. It also worked as a way to keep track of her, in case she gets lost. However, because that gift probably wouldn't be used for a while, and Takeshi knew a gift wasn't as fun if you don't need it for a long time, he got her a practice pokéball set, along with moving and unmoving targets, explaining, "Pokéballs don't home in on their targets. You have to learn to aim and throw them properly if you want any chance of catching a wild pokémon."

Deciding that it would be better for everybody if they helped with the baby, Lance and Takeshi got a bunch of baby supplies, and had hired a crew of workers to make a room for Hanabi for when she's finally born.

And for Suki, Takeshi and Lance got a pair of Soothe Bells, with Naruto's name engraved on one, and Hinata's on the other. Suki wore them proudly, and gave the two champs little Vulpix kisses in thanks.

And Naruto, since he didn't know enough about Takeshi and Lance to get them actual gifts, gave them more Nuggets than they could count. After finally figuring out their worth through weight, Takeshi suddenly shouted, despite the fact that he's off by at least a million Pokécredits, "It's over 9,000!"

Lance sighed. "Just make sure you don't spend it all on a bicycle. We can get vouchers for those," he said. (Anybody who's played Red, Blue, and Yellow, and remembers enough about them, will remember that it was physically impossible to buy a bicycle with cash. No voucher, no bike.)

After all the gifts were exchanged, everybody enjoyed a wonderful feast and watched the snow fall outside, wondering what the next few years will bring. And, when nobody was looking, Hinata gave her first kiss to Naruto, blushing bright red afterwards, but still very happy with herself...

Several months later, on March 27th...

Izumi was humming a happy tune. She was due any time now. Lance had offered to stay with her that day, since Naruto and Hinata had to help with the hatching of Hana and Hogosha's egg, and, naturally, Takeshi decided to be there as well, seeing as Hana and Hogosha were his Pokémon, and this would be their first kit.

"Lance, thanks again for staying with me while everyone is out," Izumi said.

"Sure thing, Izumi, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I like helping out. No one should be alone when they're almost due," Lance replied.

Izumi just smiled, "You'll make a great husband some day. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but right now, Misty and I are just friends. I would like something to happen between the two of us, though," Lance said.

"Trust me, Lance; she will see that you are a great catch. Plus, your being a Pokémon League Champion doesn't hurt your chances either."

Izumi poured each of them a cup of tea and sat down.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" Izumi asked.

"Well, it was at a League function. She caught my eye because of her temper and her hair; a shade of red, like fire."

"That's sweet, Lance. You care about her looks, but what are her other qualities?" Izumi asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, she's not like other girls, that's for sure. She acts like such a tomboy, but when it's just us, I see a side of her that makes me really like her. She's a water Pokémon Trainer. I've never seen someone with such passion like Misty."

Izumi just smiled at Lance's antics. She got up to clear the table, when suddenly, she felt a rush of water come from her. She gasped loudly.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" Lance asked worriedly.

"My water broke. I'm going to have the baby," Izumi winced as the first contraction started.

"Crap, Naruto and Hinata are still off with Takeshi waiting for Hana and Hogosha's egg to hatch! Izumi, go get comfortable, and I'll make a call. Good thing I had this put in." Lance rushed to the videophone/pokéball transporter and dialed a number. It rang a couple of time before the other line picked up.

"Prof. Oak speaking."

"Prof, it's Lance. Listen, I need you to send over Tsunade right away. Izumi has gone into labor and it's just the two of us. She's the only one I can trust with this kind of task."

"You got it Lance, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you asking for Tsunade?" Oak asked.

"Simple; she's trained in both human and Pokémon health practices. Like I said, she is the only one I can really trust."

"Alright, I will send her over in a second."

Oak left the view of the screen and the teleporter came to life as the pokéball was transferred over.

Once the pokéball was sent over, Lance picked up the pokéball and smiled.

"Nice to see you, old friend. Now we need your help, TSUNADE!"

Lance threw the ball and out came a rather large and strong Blissey. She had a look of true knowledge.

_"Lance, what is it you needed?"_Blissey asked.

"Izumi has gone into labor, and there's no one else here. You're the only one I trust with something this precious," Lance explained.

Tsunade nodded and went to the bedroom where Izumi was screaming in pain. Tsunade was able to ascertain that Izumi was nearing giving birth.

_"Izumi, you're doing well. You're 9 centimeters dilated. Lance, try to find the others. Izumi is going to want them here for this special event,"_ Tsunade said.

Lance nodded and left the cabin to find the others...

Meanwhile, with the others...

Naruto watched in amazement as Hinata took to her job. The newest Vulpix kit was just so adorable. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she sure is," Hinata whispered softly, rubbing the little one's ears. Suki trotted over cautiously, not wanting to frighten the newborn vixen, and licked her nose a couple of times, causing the tiny Vulpix to let out happy little cries.

Hana and Hogosha (The Vulpix's parents, both Ninetales, Hogosha being one of Takeshi's more powerful team members, and Hana being Hogosha's mate, not used in battles, but in contests) called over Takeshi and the rest of his team, who had been staying a bit further away so they wouldn't wind up intruding on anything personal.

(Quick Author's Note: Takeshi's team consists of, aside from the two Ninetales, a male Torterra named ForTerra, a female Staraptor named Sora-chan, a female Glaceon named YukiHime, a female Azumarill named MizuBubbly, and a female Luxray named RaiNamida. All are viewed as family by Takeshi, as they all had a part in raising him. Sorry I hadn't mentioned all this earlier. Lance Kumazuki's team will be revealed eventually, too.)

"What are you gonna name her, you two?" Takeshi asked as he came closer, squatting down next to the Vulpix and sniffing her for a second. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he turned to Takeshi's team, and whispered, "You weren't kidding when you said no humans helped raise him, were you?"

When MizuBubbly shook her head, Takeshi decided to put his own two cents in, asking, "Is that really such a bad thing? Humans, out of all the creatures in the world, are the only ones capable of cruelty. Sure, a lot of them are nice, but that's usually only when it's in their best interests. Hiashi Hyuuga and my father are two prime examples of how evil humans can become."

Naruto held Hinata close with his tails, and sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, Takeshi is right about this. But most humans do try to help one another nowadays, and there are fewer acts of cruelty today than there were back when I was human. But now's not the time for such an argument. This little one needs a name," he said, looking at the newborn, then to Hana and Hogosha.

Hana smiled at her daughter. _"What do you think of Miyuki as a name, my beautiful little kit?"_ she asked. The newly named Miyuki smiled, mewling happily as she went to her mother and father. Hogosha sighed, and said, _"We'll need to find a trustworthy trainer for her, since Takeshi doesn't have the money to pay to keep another extra team member with him outside of battle. Preferably Lance or Hinata-sama, since we will be with them enough to see her often. But Hinata-sama already has Suki, and having two Pokémon of the same specie on a team isn't usually good strategy for a battle. Takeshi-kun, would you mind asking Lance to take care of little Miyuki for us while we're all together?_

Takeshi nodded. "I'll ask him as soon as he gets over here, which, judging from the Senjutsu energy I sense heading this way, shouldn't be more than fifteen seconds!" he said, then disappeared into the ground, and two seconds later, came back holding Lance up by his ankle, and laughed, "I lied. He was actually five minutes away. I just decided to make it take fifteen seconds for him to get here myself!"

Lance sighed. "Would you put me down, you goof? Izumi's gone into labor, and she wants Naruto, Hinata, and Suki there to give her moral support!" he growled, obviously annoyed at his awkward friend's antics. Said friend simply grinned and, after picking Miyuki up in his other arm (and not putting Lance down), ran off in the cabin's direction, shouting back, "Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!"

And so, everybody headed over to Naruto's cabin, and Lance got his wish to be put down... on his head... Needless to say, Takeshi was gonna get an earful later...

In the cabin, a few minutes later...

Hinata stood next to Naruto, who, in his human form, was holding Izumi's hand as she worked to give birth. As Tsunade instructed what needed to be done, Naruto translated for her.

"Is Mama gonna be okay, Naruto-kun? I remember in my last life that she died giving birth to Hanabi-imouto," Hinata whispered nervously. Naruto smiled warmly to her, and replied, "I'm doing more than just holding her hand, Hinata-chan. I'm also filling her with bits of my life force, which are healing her constantly. She'll be fine this time around, and you'll have both your mama and your baby sister around to love."

Izumi smiled over to Hinata and Naruto despite her pain. "It hurts a lot, baby Hinata, but it's definitely gonna be worth it. I'll let you hold her too, if you want," she panted happily, then cried out again as Hanabi crowned. Hinata let a nervous whimper out, and Naruto held onto her tighter, turning to kiss the top of her head lightly, saying softly, "It's gonna be all right. They'll both get through this."

A little while later, the baby girl was out, wailing loudly, obviously wanting her mama. Naruto had the honor of cutting the umbilical cord, and sealed it in a charm for safekeeping, giving said charm to Izumi. He mentally made a note to himself to find the charm with Hinata's in it soon, and give it to her as well.

Izumi smiled as she held Hanabi. Naruto desperately hoped that this was the reincarnation of the original, as that Hanabi had made a vow to never find love after the original Hinata died, feeling that if Hinata couldn't have a happy ending, that she didn't deserve one for herself. _"This time around, I'll make sure you ALL get to have happy endings,"_ Naruto vowed to himself silently, a look of determination appearing on his face.

"So this is what I missed in my last life, huh?" Izumi asked nobody in particular, smiling as Hanabi snuggled against her warmth. Naruto gently lifted Hinata up onto the bed, and Izumi and her two daughters bonded happily as Naruto and the others watched happily.

Noticing a slightly pained look in Naruto's eyes, Izumi gestured for him to come over as well. Naruto hesitated, but after getting puppy-dog eyes from Izumi, Hinata, and, surprisingly, Hanabi, he relented, and climbed onto the bed in his child form, joining the happy family as they rested, and thinking, maybe, just maybe, he might be able to share a happily-ever-after with them someday...

Eleven years later...

Things had changed over the last eleven years. Hinata, Hanabi, Lance, and Takeshi had all grown a decent amount, the latter two having finished growing during this time, and Naruto and Hinata's bond had remained strong. Suki had decided to remain a Vulpix for now, since she enjoyed being held in her mother's arms, and all of the Vulpix Naruto used to watch over had grown into Ninetales eventually, due to exposure to his chakra over time, and had all left to start families of their own. Because of the fact that Team Rocket had been disbanded (we're going with the Heart Gold/Soul Silver time line for this, so they'll be back), no more Vulpix had been orphaned, and Naruto was now freed up to go with Hinata on her journey, which they had decided to postpone until she was sixteen.

Unfortunately, a few months after Hinata turned fourteen, Naruto had begun getting nervous about something. Hinata would ask what was wrong, but Naruto would avoid the subject, and would just plain vanish via Hiraishin when Hinata pressed for information. Eventually, he began avoiding her altogether, but left notes in places where she'd find them, telling her that he missed being around her. The handwriting over the few months before Hinata's sixteenth birthday had started becoming more and more erratic, until three days before the special day, when the letters stopped coming entirely. This led Hinata and the others to believe that Naruto was either ill or in physical pain; perhaps both. Finally, the night before Hinata's birthday came, and it was time for them to get ready to head to a Pokémon League Function, so that Lance and Takeshi could officially take her on as their shared apprentice. However, when Hinata went to Naruto's room to get him, she found the place to be a horrible mess, indicating something had happened. The window had been left open, and Hinata didn't see any footprints in the snow, meaning he'd been gone for a while. She had to tell the others...

In the foyer, a few minutes after Hinata's discovery...

"He's gone?" was the simultaneous response when Hinata announced why Naruto hadn't come with her when she went to get him.

Hinata nodded. "The room was a complete mess, and the window was open, but there weren't any footprints in the snow, meaning he's been gone for a while! I knew I should have checked on him earlier..." she whimpered, then began to cry, collapsing to her knees. "Please, help me find him..."

Hanabi gritted her teeth. "We'll find him, Neechan. Naruto-niichan has a lot of explaining to do for making you cry!" she exclaimed. Takeshi and Lance nodded, and began gathering Senjutsu energy, hoping Naruto was near enough for them to sense.

After only a few seconds, Takeshi and Lance both opened their eyes wide, with shocked expressions on their faces. "Crud! His energy is going crazy! Takeshi, use your Underground Fish technique to take Hinata and Suki to him, then both of you take him to the Viridian City Pokémon Center the same way. I'll call Gary and let him know to tell the others we'll have to hold the function there, and then I'll take Izumi, Hanabi, and Pikachu there on Ryukage's (Lance's Salamence) back. We've gotta move quick!" Lance ordered the group.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" she asked worriedly. Takeshi shook his head, and answered, "I don't know exactly what it is, but he's hurt, and not doing too well. Come on, let's get going!"

And so, everybody got moving, hoping to get to their destinations in time...

A few minutes later, deep in the forest surrounding the cabin...

Naruto panted heavily, horrible pain coursing through his entire body. He was seriously feeling like shit, and the snowy weather wasn't exactly helping.

"Dammit... Gotta stay awake..." he groaned, then tried to get up again. He hadn't moved for over three hours after falling down, and the snow was starting to cover his immobile body. Unfortunately, due to his powers being used entirely to keep him conscious and alive, he had gotten a horrible fever, something that had never happened even once in his entire life, and it sucked. Not only that, but it just added on to the things that were wrong with his body at the moment.

"_Maybe I should just give up... After all, happy endings only happen in fairy tales..."_ he thought to himself, just as he blacked out.

However, instead of finding peace, he was woken up by a conk to the head. "Baka! Don't you remember? Tales of a Gutsy Ninja had a happy ending, and that was no fairy tale! And this sure as Hell isn't going to be the end of The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice shouted, obviously annoyed. "Get up, Gaki! I didn't train a quitter! We all entrusted out Will of Fire to you! Besides, what do you think would happen to Hinata if you died?"

Images of Hinata crying, growing up lonely, and eventually giving up on life and killing herself flashed through his head. "In contrast to that, what do you think would happen if you live through this? She won't be angry with you for what's happening to you! You know very well she'd understand your situation, help you with it, and live happily with you by her side from then on! Why are you being so stubborn?" Jiraiya scolded, as images of Naruto and Hinata being happy together, raising their family together, and, eventually, when the apocalypse came, finding peace at last, with their spirits in heaven, and their bodies preserved in a loving embrace forevermore.

Naruto sighed. "Don't blame me, Ero-sennin. I got my stubbornness from my mom," he muttered, then chuckled a bit, and said, "Okay, you win. I'll keep going..."

As Naruto opened his eyes, before he came back to reality, he saw all of his departed friends smiling at him. "I'll see you all again when time ends. I promise, dattebayo!" he quietly exclaimed, then opened his eyes for real this time...

Later, at the Pokémon Center...

Naruto awoke slowly, feeling only a small amount of pain. A light shone above him, and he could smell medications in the room. Soon, he heard voices speaking, and recognized them to be Hinata's and Nurse Joy's.

"H-he's in heat?" Hinata asked, sounding alarmed.

"That's the only conclusion I could come to, given the information you gave me. He seems to have been this way for at least a year now. Since he's obviously male, that means it was caused by the menstrual cycle of something that's capable of bearing his children. I think... I think it's your cycle that has him like this. That's the reason why he's been avoiding you, I think. He was afraid of hurting you. However, as of a few months ago, you are healthy enough for such activity, as well as childbirth. While you aren't of legal age, this _is_ an emergency, and you _have_ confided that you've wanted that kind of relationship with him... The painkillers won't last more than a few hours longer, so you should do it as soon as he wakes up. Try to make it enjoyable, for both of your sakes," Nurse Joy said, then walked away. Naruto heard the door to the room close, and he could now sense only Hinata and himself in that room.

Hinata sighed, and sat down next to Naruto on the hospital bed. "Are you feeling okay now, Naruto-kun?" she asked gently, moving so she was looking him in the eyes. Naruto was almost heartbroken when he saw her face. It appeared that she had been crying for at least an hour, and even now, her tears still hadn't dried.

"I'm a lot better than I was before, but I can sense that the painkillers are what are doing that. I'll be fine for at least a few hours, so we can find some other solution to this-" Naruto said, then was interrupted when Hinata wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do you do this? Why do you push everybody away from you like this?" she asked, sobbing against Naruto's shoulder. "You sacrifice your well-being too easily. Let me do this for you. It's not like I wasn't wanting such a thing myself..."

Naruto sighed. "You realize that if you go through with this, you'll become immortal like I am, and you'll outlive pretty much everybody you meet, besides our children and me, right? Are you sure you want to live like that?" he asked, hoping Hinata would seriously weigh her options.

Hinata smiled. "I've been aware of that for a long time now. But you're suffering the same thing already, all alone... If I join you in being immortal, you won't have to be alone anymore, and I'll always have you with me, and our babies, too..." she explained, then pleaded, "Please, Naruto-kun, just make me yours to keep. I'll do my best to make it wonderful for you..."

Naruto smiled warmly. "If you're that sure, who am I to tell you no?" he said, then shifted into his hanyou form and pressed his lips against hers passionately.

Begin Lemon

Hinata blushed cutely, feeling her body heating up as Naruto kissed her. She moaned softly when Naruto's hands began rubbing her back, despite the fact that she was still fully clothed. Soon, Naruto's hands moved under her shirt, rubbing her bare back softly. Hinata could feel the power in his arms, despite how gentle he was being, and would have smiled at the feeling had her mouth not been occupied at the moment.

After a little bit, Naruto decided to deepen the kiss, and licked his tongue against Hinata's lips. Hinata complied, and opened her mouth, allowing Naruto's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth, as her own tongue massaged it. From what Hinata could tell, Naruto was inexperienced at this, despite his age, and it both saddened and warmed her heart, knowing that even after her death, he had been faithful to her, and did not interact this way with any other woman. Soon, Naruto allowed Hinata's tongue the same reign in his mouth, and after they realized they were in need of breath, they slowly separated, gazing into each other's eyes as they pulled apart.

It was then that Hinata realized that Naruto was already naked, and she smacked herself mentally for forgetting that his clothes were a part of his shape-shifting, and therefore he would just make them go away if they were going to do something like this. Then Hinata looked down, and gulped a bit at the size of Naruto's "package". It was bulging to its full size, and it looked like it would be very painful to Naruto if it weren't for the painkillers. Hinata moved her head towards it, intending to do something she'd read about once, called a blowjob, but Naruto's hands quickly stopped her.

"You don't want to do that, at least not this time around. It's all gonna come out at once when I climax, and it's not meant to go in your mouth. You might actually drown if too much comes out," Naruto explained, then added, "What comes out won't be semen, rather, it'll be a liquified form of my power. When it enters your womb, your body will absorb it, and you'll become like me. That's what Lady Arceus said, anyway."

Hinata nodded, and moved back a bit, undressing herself until she was in nothing but her undergarments. Naruto gasped at the sight. While they were white, which isn't exactly a 'sexy' color, the lace patterns on her bra and panties mesmerized him, and covering skin that was the pale, yet healthy shade it was, made him think he was looking at an angel. Noticing his stare, Hinata looked away shyly, and wrapped her arms around herself, a blush covering her face and part of her neck.

"I knew it... You're an angel, Hinata," Naruto whispered as he moved closer and turned her head to face him.

"I'm... a-an angel?" Hinata stammered, finding it hard to believe that Naruto found her to be that beautiful. Naruto nodded. "And soon, you'll be my angel. And I'll be the unworthy sap who's your husband!" Naruto said, chuckling at the last part. Hinata blushed, then gathered up her courage and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're wrong, Naruto-kun... You _are_ worthy of an angel. So I'll be yours," she whispered softly, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Naruto accepted the kiss, continuing it for a bit and rubbing Hinata's shoulders, arms, and back, until he decided to do a little more exploring of Hinata's body, and his mouth moved to her neck and his hands began fumbling with her bra. Hinata squirmed under his touch, and moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's tongue and lips sucking on her neck. Hinata eventually gained enough coherent thought to realize that Naruto was trying to remove her bra, and she brought her hands back to aid him in removing said article of clothing. As soon as it was out of the way, Naruto's mouth and hands began making their way from their previous positions to her breasts, his hands gently cupping and fondling them, and his tongue rubbing against the sensitive mounds. Hinata let out a cry of delight when she felt her breasts being touched by her lover, and laid down on the bed, feeling overwhelmed by the new sensations running through her body.

Naruto moved back, gazing at his lover's nearly bare body. Her breasts were a pale color, like the rest of her body, and were an attractive size, being somewhat large, but still small enough to fit in his hand when he held them. They were obviously very sensitive, considering the fact that her pinkish-colored nipples had already hardened, and they heaved up and down as Hinata struggled to catch her breath. Naruto's nose alerted him to the scent of Hinata's love juices, which had been released recently. Looking down at his lover's panties, Naruto found that his nose was correct, seeing as the crotch area had become damp, and had darkened because of it. Naruto decided then that he would uncover Hinata's secret spot, and pulled her panties off of her.

Realizing the she and her lover were now both naked before each other, and that her body was exposed before him, Hinata began blushing all the way from her face to her shoulders. Then, when she realized where Naruto's face was, she closed her legs tightly, feeling nervous. Figuring out that Hinata was feeling self-conscious, Naruto moved up to her face and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as his hands and tails began to roam her body. "You're very beautiful, Hinata-chan. You don't have to hide it; I'm not gonna think it's ugly after seeing how beautiful it looked before you closed your legs," Naruto reassured her as one hand rubbed her breasts and the other rubbed a spot near her crotch that seemed to be pleasing her. Soon, Hinata's legs stopped resisting, and Naruto's tails spread them apart, rubbing them affectionately as he gripped them.

Naruto then moved his face up to Hinata's glistening folds. Hinata whimpered slightly in anticipation when he spread her nether lips with his thumbs.. Suddenly, Hinata cried out, feeling Naruto's wet tongue rubbing against her labia and probing inside of her. "N-Naruto-kun, that's... AAAAAHH!" she stammered, then screamed when Naruto began fingering her clit. Immediately stopping, Naruto asked, "Are you alright?"

"Don't stop! Oh, Kami, keep going, Naruto!" Hinata cried out. Naruto did as he was told, and Hinata squirmed with pleasure under his ministrations. Soon, she cried out again, arched her back, and let her love juices come flowing out. Naruto cleaned her with his tongue, then got a serious look on his face and looked Hinata in the eyes. "Next is the main part. If you want to stop now, just tell me," he said.

Hinata caught her breath, and smiled. "I've loved you for a long time, Naruto-kun, and I've been waiting for this for almost as long. Please try to be gentle with me," she said happily. Naruto nodded, and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, letting Hinata get used to the feeling of his member inside of her. Hinata whimpered slightly while this was happening, then let out a tiny cry when Naruto got to her hymen. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded. She was ready. Naruto pulled out to the tip, then thrust in all the way. Hinata bit her lip to keep from crying out. It hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but the pain was still enough to at least startle her.

Hinata smiled and looked up at Naruto. "Looks like I'm one of the lucky girls who loses her hymen without it hurting too much," she said happily, then reached up to rub Naruto's whisker-marks with her fingers and whispered, "Now we're one, Naruto-kun..." Naruto nodded, smiling back at her, then began moving in and out slowly, causing Hinata and himself to let out moans of pleasure.

"Damn, Hinata-chan, you're so tight! Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" he asked, then gasped when Hinata's inner walls clenched his girth. "I'm sure, Naruto-kun. I feel so warm inside right now! I feel... complete!" Hinata reassured him. They continued thrusting their hips against each other, all the while letting their hands roam each others bodies. Finally, Hinata cried out again, hitting her climax, and Naruto kissed her, letting his power flow into her. Whatever it was that went inside Hinata, despite not being semen, was warm and thick, and filled her to the brim, until it seemed to be absorbed into her. A pleasant pulsing sensation filled her body, and just as she felt the changes starting, she passed out...

End Lemon

About an hour later...

Hinata awoke to hear two sets of snoring, one was deeper, and obviously from Naruto, and one was obviously from her baby girl Suki, who she guessed Naruto had brought in after she passed out. She lifted her hands to the top of her head, and found a pair of fox ears. Uncertain as to what color they were, she lifted the blanket that covered her, and looked at her tails, which she found to be a deep blue-black color. A few were wrapped around Suki, keeping her warm, and the rest had intertwined with Naruto's tails, causing her to feel a feeling of being complete, like she had earlier. She looked in a mirror across the room to see that her human ears were gone, and her fox ears were, like her tails, a bluish-black color. She smiled and moved them around a little, then tested out her tails a bit, finding that moving them came as naturally to her as moving any other part of her body.

A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her back into the bed with its owner. "Happy birthday, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered happily, and the three of them snuggled, intending to stay that way for a while longer...

End Chapter Three

A/N: Hello again everyone. Lance Kumazuki here with the final words for this chapter. Chewie was the one who wrote the lemon. We had a great time writing this chapter and we hope you will all enjoy it as well.


End file.
